Magical Problems
by Brainbust
Summary: Naomi is a girl with magical powers. But then she gets in a fight with her friend. However, the Winx decide to comfort her about the fight.
1. The Fight

I'm Naomi, a 14 year old girl living in Gardenia. I live with my parents in a really nice house. I don't have any siblings, which is good for me. But I have a secret. I have magical powers that nobody knows about. I use my powers where I want, when I want. I have different kinds of magical powers. Like elemental spells, attack spells, defense spells, and more.

I was in my basement with my friends Laura and Jade. We were practicing songs for a gig we have at the Frutti Music Bar. We are in a band. Our band name is Raging Fire. My parents used to leave the house a lot. Mainly when we were practicing. I felt bad for my parents and asked if I could soundproof the basement. They said yes and we put an alarm if something was wrong while we were down there. My role is the vocals and guitarist. Laura's is bass and Jade's is drums. Sometimes on certain songs we need certain instruments such as a keyboard.

To tell the truth, I'm the only person in the band that plays their instruments well. Laura and Jade think that they're good, but they're not. I'm not trying to be mean, it's the truth. We were practicing a song we made called "Ready Rock Steady". It was going great until my dad ran in. We stopped playing and he asked "What's wrong?!" We looked at him as if he was crazy. Then we realized that Jade had accidentally bumped the button that triggered the alarm.

"Oops...sorry." My dad said "It's okay Jade. Accidents happen." My dad left the room. We continued practicing until we took a break. Laura asked "Why are we stopping?" I responded "Relax. We have 2 hours until we have to be at the Frutti Music Bar." I came out of the basement and made sandwiches and juice for us. I went back into the basement and they took their sandwiches and juice.

Jade asked "So Naomi, what order are the songs going to be in?" I responded "First we will do "Ready Rock Steady", then "Girlfriend", then last we do "Liquid Future". Laura asked "So we will be changing instruments between songs?" I looked at her and said "Yeah. But we have to do it quickly." We finished eating and continued to rehearse. "Okay everybody. We are going to rehearse the songs that we will be playing one last time. Any questions? No? Okay then let's rehearse."

We rehearse until 4:00. Then we get ready to go to the Frutti Music Bar.

We got our instruments except the drums because they are too heavy and start to leave. My dad says to me "Are you going to your gig? Your mother and I wish we could be there but we have to go to work. But I will still give you guys a ride." I smiled and said "Thanks dad." My dad drove us to the Frutti Music Bar and dropped us off while saying "Good luck you guys." At the same time, we said "Thank you" in perfect sync.

When we got there, another band was playing. We looked at the band chart and saw it was a band called "The Winx". I said "They are good." Laura said "But we are better." I looked at her and said "Don't be rude." She said "But we are better than them." I said "This is not for competition. This is for fun." Laura looked back at the band and said "Fine."

The Winx were done after 2 songs. We were getting ready when Jade said "Guys, I'm nervous." I said "Don't worry Jade, we all are. This is our first gig after all. Also, we are playing in front of a lot of people instead of nothing like we do in the basement." Jade smiled and we went behind the stage to talk about the song order one more time. After we discussed it, we went to the front of the stage. I before I was seen, I quickly cast a talent spell on Laura and Jade.

We accidentally went on stage without any instruments except the drums and everybody looked confused. I remembered that I left my guitar and Laura left her bass in my dad's car. I walk up to the microphone and say "Sorry everybody but there will be a slight delay." I walked off the stage and walked 10 feet out of the Frutti Music Bar to call my dad. Dad picked up. "Hello?" "Hi dad, we left our instruments in your car." "I know. I just got to work and realized that the instruments were in my car. I told my boss that I would be late. I'm coming back to give you your instruments now." "Thanks dad. Bye." "Bye."

I went to get Laura and Jade. We stood outside the Frutti Music Bar for 5 minutes until my dad's car pulled up. He came out of the car and opened the trunk. He handed me my guitar and Laura her bass. I said "Thanks." He hugged me and said "I have to get back to work." He got back in his car and drove away. We walked on the stage and get set up. Laura and Jade know the song order and tell me that they are ready.

I say into the microphone "Thank you for waiting. We are Raging Fire!" The audience started cheering and applauding. I started playing the guitar. Laura and Jade started playing and the audience started cheering loud. I started singing. "We were together forever, but that didn't last. I knew how you were feeling, we were having a blast." The Winx were sitting at a table watching us play. Bloom says to the others "Does anyone else sense a talent spell?"

Flora responded "I sense it too." The other Winx agreed. Musa said "I feel it only in the bassist and the drummer. Do you also feel it in them?" Bloom responded "Yes, it's strange. Why would the singer not have the talent spell effecting her?" Flora responded "I don't know, but we have to find out."

I was doing a guitar solo. The solo was perfect. "He looked at me and asked are you ready? I said yes, I'm ready. Ready rock steady." The song ended and the crowd was applauding. We started Girlfriend. "Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend!" Bloom said "Even if the bassist and drummer have a talent spell effecting them, the singer is great." Stella said "Yeah. Wait, what is happening?" Stella pointed at Laura and Jade.

The talent spell wore off. Laura started getting angry and yelling at me. "This is all your fault!" I said with a confused face "Why? What did I do?" "You made this band! You made us waste our time to do something that will never benefit us in any way! We should have never been friends!" I bolted off the stage and out of the Frutti Music Bar.


	2. Flora's Feelings

Bloom said "Flora, go make sure she is okay. If she isn't, comfort her. We will go deal with the other band members." I ran all the way to a warehouse that was by the docks that my parents bought. I ran inside and sat against a wall. I put my head down while thinking about what just happened.

Suddenly, I am greeted by a new voice. I look up but couldn't make out who it was because it was dark. "Are you okay?" I saw the figure sit down next to me. I could tell it was a female. I asked "Who are you?" The person answered "My name is Flora." I looked at her at said "I know you. You are one of the Winx Club members. I've seen you fight the Trix." Flora asked "What is your name?" I responded "My name is Naomi. Also, to answer your first question, no, I am not okay."

Flora asked "Do you need comfort?" in a calming voice. I said "Yes. I would love comfort at a time like this." Flora hugged me while asking "Why did you come here?" I responded "I always come here when I am upset." Flora started cuddling me to make me feel better. I told Flora "We just met, but it feels like we are already friends." Flora says "We are." After a few minutes, Flora said "We should get back to the Frutti Music Bar." Both of us stood up and walked to the Frutti Music Bar. When we get there, Bloom is arguing with Laura.

"No you don't understand! You didn't have to yell at her like that!" Laura yelled back "Excuse me? Are you telling me what to do? You can't tell me what to do!" I step in and say "That's enough Laura." Laura looks at me and says "Stay out of this. You have already caused enough trouble." Flora immediately said to Laura "Don't talk to her like that." Laura asked "Why shouldn't I?" Stella said "Because it's rude. In fact, you're rude in general."

Laura said "Well it is not my fault if this girl sucks." Aisha argued "She is not the one who sucked. You are the one who sucked. You can't even play an instrument well!" Laura had enough and ran out of the Frutti Music Bar. I look at Bloom and say to the Winx "I'm sorry about her." Bloom said "It's not your fault. She just needs to calm down." I say "I really need to head home right now." Flora said "We will come with you. Where do you live?"

I told them my address and Flora said "That is close to the Love and Pet shop. Show us the way." We walked to my house and The Winx stayed for an hour. Flora could tell that I was tired and said "We should get going. Bye Naomi." Flora hugged me as she left. I went to my room once they left and fell asleep.

The next day, I was trying to use my powers, but they wouldn't work for some reason. I was debating if I should tell Flora or not. I know the best thing to do would be to get help. But I don't want to tell other people about my powers. I think I can trust Flora. Even if she does tell the Winx, they will keep it a secret. I decide to go talk to Flora. But instead, my dad tells me I have a visitor. The visitor was Flora. "Hi Naomi." I say "Hi Flora." with a sigh.

Flora sits next to me on my bed and asks "What's wrong Naomi? I can tell that something is bothering you." I hesitate for a moment, then say "Flora I have a problem." Flora didn't say anything because she was listening. "I'm telling you because we are friends and also because you are magical and can control magic very well." I hold out my hand and sparks come out of it. Flora goes wide eyed and looks at me. I said "My powers are not working. I don't know why, but they stopped working."

Flora asked "Did your powers work regularly before you got in the fight with your friend?" I responded "Yeah. My powers and the fight could be connected somehow." Flora said "If they are connected, then I know how to get your powers back." I looked at her and quickly asked "How?" Flora said "You have to make up with your friend. Then your powers will come back." I asked "But how will I get to make up with her if she doesn't want to see me?"

Flora responded positively "Just go talk to her. Once she decides to listen and talk with you, you can make up and get your powers back." I said "Thanks Flora." Flora said "You're welcome. I actually came over to talk to you about something." I asked "Oh really? What is it?" Flora got a light blush on her face before saying "Naomi, I think I'm attracted to you."

I swear my heart skipped a beat before asking "What makes you think that?" Flora responds "I don't know. Whenever I am around you, I start to feel happy. But I also start to feel somewhat attracted to you." Flora scoots closer to me. I tell her "If you ever feel like doing anything sexual to me, you have my consent." I stand up to leave, then Flora stands up. As I was walking, Flora grabs my hand. Flora pulled me in closer to her.

Flora hugged me, then she looked at me and kissed me. I knew it would make her happy so I just let it happen. Flora then lays on my bed with me. We start to cuddle. Flora kisses every now and then but most of the time was cuddling. My dad says from outside my room "Naomi, you have more visitors." Both of us got up and I opened my door. It was the Winx. Bloom said "Hey, what are you guys doing?" I responded "Just talking."

Stella asks "What are you guys talking about?" Flora tells them about my powers and how I can get them back. Tecna says "So all we have to do is find Naomi's friend and have them make up using verbal communication? That shouldn't be too hard."

Bloom says "The only hard part will be getting her to talk to Naomi. Wait, I know! Naomi's friend hangs out at the Frutti Music Bar all the time. We just have to get both of them in a conversation." I said "Now that we have everything ready, we can go try and talk to Laura. Let's go."

We leave my house and go to the Frutti Music Bar.


	3. Universe X part 1

We were at the Frutti Music Bar when we saw Laura. Flora told me "Just remember what I told you and you will be fine. Okay?" I took a deep breath and said "Okay." I approached Laura. I said to Laura "We need to talk." Laura responded "I was thinking the same thing." We sit down at a table where the Winx can clearly see us.

I ask "Laura, why did you yell at me like that?" Laura waited a few moments, then responded "I just got angry. I'm sorry." I told her "It's okay Laura. Everybody gets angry and everything has consequences." After that, we hugged and made up. I told Laura bye and walked over to the Winx. Flora asked "Did you get your powers back?" I hold my hand out and fire emerges from my hand. "I guess my powers did come back."

Suddenly, a portal appeared and started sucking things in. The Winx and I got sucked in, which then the portal closed. When we landed, we were split up. All I know is I was with Flora. Other than that, I have no idea what is going on.

Flora gets up and asks "Where are we?" We look around until we find a sign and I read it out loud. "'Welcome to Universe X. Where everything is controlled by the X monsters.' Wow. Everything here is so original." Flora laughed when she heard the sarcasm in my voice. The place was somewhat dark. We walked around a lot until we realized that we were in a prison cell. But the weird thing was, if this is a prison cell, then where are the guards? The other inmates?

Then we remembered what the sign said. I said out loud "X monsters." Flora said "I remember now! At Alfea, we had 3 days to research Universe X." I looked at Flora and asked "What about the X monsters?" Flora replied "X monsters will not attack us unless we are outside of the cell." I ask Flora "So basically, we stay here forever?" Flora answered "No, there is a way out. We just have to find it."

I walked over to the wall and sat down. Flora sat down next to me. Flora said in a seductive voice "I realized that we are alone in this cell together. Sitting around in this cell is boring. Why don't we do something a little more fun?" I was getting aroused just by her talking and started to get wet. Flora then used her hand to turn my head toward hers. She gave me a long and passionate kiss. Flora started to caress my body while slipping her tongue in.

I put my hand under her skirt and start to rub. Flora moaned while breaking the kiss to say "You already want to go that far?" Flora grew a smirk on her face and put her hand in my pants and started to pinch my clit. I kissed her and moaned in her mouth so that if there was anybody around, they wouldn't hear it. Flora inserted 2 fingers and started to move them fast. I came in less than a minute.

I continue to rub Flora's clit outside her skirt before inserting them. Flora moaned a lot. Her moans sent vibrations through my body. I moved my fingers faster until Flora started to tremble with pleasure. I moved my fingers as fast as I could until she stopped trembling.

I took my fingers out and broke the kiss. Then we stood up and tried to see if there was a cell door. I finally realized and asked Flora "Why didn't we use our powers when we first got here?" Flora responded "There is a certain spell cast on all of the universe that prevents positive and light magic from being used." We went back to searching for a door while I was thinking about my magic.

I said "I could maybe get us out. I don't always use my magic for good. I have also used black magic only once or twice. But it is worth a try." Flora looked and watched as I tried to blast a hole in the cell wall. It almost worked. Flora walked up to me and said "Believe in yourself. Concentrate your magic." After Flora said that, I concentrated on my magic. I tried again and blasted a hole in the wall. I say to Flora "So I can use magic, but it is weak."

Flora responded "That's good, but you need to concentrate your magic more because we have to get the other girls out." I followed Flora into the hallway and we noticed that there is one cell per room. Flora says "Let's split up. Even if I can't use my magic, it will give us a better chance of finding the girls."

We split up and I search 2 rooms until I find Aisha. Aisha says "Who's there?!" I respond "Aisha it's me, Naomi." Aisha said "Oh good. But how can we get out if we can't use magic?" I tell her "I can use my magic, but it is weak. That's how Flora and I got out." Aisha didn't say anything and stood back. I put my hands out and an orange light emerged from them. The wall was blasted and Aisha came out of the cell.

Then Flora came in the room and said "Naomi, I found Tecna and Musa. Follow me." While we were following Flora, she said "Unfortunately, Musa got injured. So you need to heal her." I didn't say anything and followed Flora into the room where Musa and Tecna were being held. Flora said "Tecna, move out of the way." Tecna moved with Musa to the other side of the cell. I blasted the wall open. Aisha helped Tecna carry Musa out.

I asked Tecna "How did Musa get injured" Tecna replied "I don't know. When we landed in the cell, Musa suddenly had cuts and scrapes." Musa was sitting up. I approached Musa and crouched to get to her level. Aisha and Tecna backed away from us. Musa looked up at me. I told her "This is going to hurt a little." I put my hands over her wounds and a green light emerged from them. Musa flinched in pain as I healed her wounds.

When I was done, I got up and helped Musa get up. Musa hugged me while saying "Thank you Naomi." Flora said "Let's go look for Bloom and Stella." Musa let me go and we went to look for Bloom and Stella.


	4. Universe X part 2

We split up while trying to find Bloom and Stella. Flora came to tell me "Musa found Bloom and Stella. Everybody is waiting there." I followed Flora and everybody was in the room that she led me to. I held my hand out and black energy started to glow. I said "What the..." I blasted the cell. Bloom and Stella came out. I asked everybody "What's wrong with my powers? Why is it black?" Every spell I try has a black light coming from it.

Bloom said "Your powers are turning dark. Magic is not supposed to be used here." I get a sudden sharp pain in my head. I fall on one knee. Flora and Bloom rushed over to me. Stella asked "What's wrong?!" Tecna answered "It's like what Bloom said, her powers are turning dark. The magic inside her is struggling to turn from light to dark. So it is hurting her." Bloom quickly said to everyone "We need to get her out as soon as we can."

Tecna took out her phone and scanned the place we were in. Tecna said "It seems we are in a castle." Aisha said "Can you find a portal?" Tecna looked back at her phone and said "There is a portal at the end of the hallway. But it is heavily guarded by X monsters." At different angles, everybody saw my eyes flash red for a second. I stand up and walk to the end of the hall.

Flora asks me "What are you doing?" I don't answer her and keep walking. Musa asked me "Why are you going to the end of the hallway?" Bloom says "Answer us Naomi." Bloom then walks behind me and grabs my wrist. I stop walking and say "Let me go." Bloom responds "Answer us first." I said "That is not important. Now let me go." Bloom said "Naomi, whatever is causing you to act like this needs to stop."

I looked at Bloom and said "Good luck with that." Bloom could tell that by the way I said that, she is not talking to me, she is talking to someone else. I pulled my arm away from Bloom and continued to walk down the hallway.

Bloom told the Winx "That is not Naomi. It is something darker. It is taking over her body." The other Winx agreed with Bloom. I opened the door at the end of the hallway. The Winx followed behind me. There were at least 15 X monsters. About 20 to 30 feet in front of me was a metal suit. Obviously not occupied. All the X monsters looked at me and looked like they were about to attack. But suddenly, I fall to my knees and black smoke comes from my mouth.

The smoke had red eyes. The Winx ran in the room after this and Flora asked "Are you okay?" I looked at her and said "Yeah, I'm alright." The smoke floated over to the metal suit. The smoke went into the metal suit and the suit started to shake. The shaking stopped and we saw red eyes on the suit.

The suit started to move. It looked around until it saw us. The suit said "I am the ultimate X monster. You have gotten this far. But can you do it again?" The ultimate X monster pulled a lever and the ground disappeared. The Winx and I fell down the hole and got split up again. I was with Flora again. This time, we were not in cells. We were in a hallway with a map that neither Flora or I could read. But then I realized something about the map.

I said "The map is showing us the hallways. The red dot on the map is where we started. So according to the map, we have to go forward and we will meet up with the other girls." Flora said "That actually sounds like it makes a lot of sense." We start to walk down the hallway. I ask Flora "Flora, can I be honest with you?" Flora responds "Yes." I say "Flora, out of all of the Winx, you seem to have the most effect on me. You make me calm down. You actually listen to my problems unlike my mother. You are there for me when I need you. You feel like a mother to me."

Flora stops walking and I stop walking. Flora asks "Naomi, is that really how you feel?" I quickly responded "Yes. I said it from the bottom of my heart." Flora grew a smile on her face and said "That makes me happy. You feel like a daughter to me." I hug Flora and she hugs back.

We stop hugging and continue to walk down the hall. About 4 minutes later, we reach the end of the hall. Everybody except Bloom was here. I ask "Where is Bloom?" Tecna replied "Nobody knows. We were waiting for everybody to show up." I said "If each of us came from an individual hallway, then there is one hallway that nobody came from." Tecna added "Which means that Bloom is down that certain hallway."

I asked everyone "Which hallway did everybody come from?" Everybody except Flora pointed to the hallway they came from. I said "Okay, so that is the hallway Bloom is in. Let's go." We go into the hallway that Bloom is in. We walk for 20 seconds before we see Bloom running to us. Aisha yells "Bloom!" Bloom stops running when she gets to us. Stella asks "Why were you running?" Bloom responds "That" while pointing into the darkness.

An X monster comes out of the darkness. The monster had a bo staff and growled. The monster attacked us, only to have everyone dodge the attack. I start attacking the monster with my magic. "Fire wave." A sea of fire rose above the monster and engulfed it in flames. However, somehow the X monster got up and more monsters appeared.

When they started approaching, I said "Electric maelstrom." A powerful vortex of electricity electrocuted all but one X monster. The monster attacked and we dodge again until we hear Flora say "I'm hit!" Rage fills my eyes while I shout "Ionic drain!" I conjure a barrier to protect the Winx because ionic drain kills everyone regardless if they are on your side or not.

Powerful winds started blowing. The winds were directed to me. The X monsters' energy is being ripped out of them. When I am done, I have absorbed the monsters' energy and the monsters die. I take down the barrier and immediately go to Flora. I put my hand over Flora's wound and a green light emerges from my hand. Flora hugs me and says "Thank you Naomi." I stand up and help Flora up. But suddenly, I faint.

I wake up and see that we are still in the hallway. I realize that my head is on Flora's lap. Flora looks down and said "She's awake." The Winx come over to me. I ask "What happened?" Bloom replied "You fainted." I ask "Why would I faint?" Tecna answered "Even though the evil force is not in you anymore, magic is still not supposed to be used here. So instead of corrupting you, the universe is weakening you."

I said "Well we need to get out of here. So let's continue." I got off of Flora's lap and we continued walking down the hall.


	5. End of Universe X

We continued to walk down the hallway but I was still somewhat weak. I was walking slow with Flora walking next to me. Another X monster appeared and I started to walk to it. Bloom put her hand on my shoulder and said "You need to rest Naomi. Don't worry, we got this." I nodded and stepped back. This monster was about 7 feet tall and was very agile. It also had skinny arms and legs. The X monster dodged all of the attacks that were used but it failed.

The monster was not going after the Winx anyway. It was going for me. It was hard to dodge its attacks but somehow, I did it. The Winx tried to protect me. But then we lost sight of the monster. Then suddenly, it grabs me from behind and put a hand on my forehead and the other on my stomach. I said "Let me go! Get off!" The Winx turned around and saw what was happening.

I didn't know what was happening until I started to feel weak. I fell to my knees and the Winx tried to get the X monster off. The X monster was draining my magic and my energy. Stella pulled the monster off and said "You need to learn some manners." The X monster grew and had a gem on its chest. The X monster attacked Stella, but she dodged and hit the gem. The X monster started to shake until it disintegrated. Stella walked over to me and the rest of the Winx.

Bloom asked "What was that monster doing?" I responded "The...monster." The Winx waited for me to continue. "Was...draining...my...magic...and...energy." Bloom said "Now you really need to rest." I said "I'm...fine." Bloom responded "No, you're not fine. You can't even talk without pausing between words. The rest of us need a break anyway." I said "Fine." I sat against the wall and Flora and Bloom sat next to me. Flora was on my left side, and Bloom was on my right.

I held Flora's hand and she smiled. But that smile faded when she noticed I was grabbing her hand harder and I started shaking. Bloom also noticed this and asked "What's wrong Naomi?" with a worried tone. I let go of Flora's hand and stood up. I said "I can't...choose." The Winx looked at me and Stella asked "What?" Bloom stood up, walked in front of me and asked "What can you not choose from?"

I answered "There is a voice that is telling me to fight against you. That I should betray you. But I keep fighting to stay together as a team." Bloom asked "Where is the voice coming from?" I pointed down the hallway and Bloom said "Well I should have known." Suddenly, my hand starts shaking again. My eyes start glowing a light blue color while I put my hands on my head.

I shout "No! Stop!" I throw a punch at Bloom and I miss. Then I try to attack Tecna and Musa, only to miss again. My eyes stop glowing and I realized what I just did. I looked at the Winx and told them "I'm sorry." before running off in the direction that we were going. Flora says "Wait Naomi!" I don't stop and keep running. The Winx follow me. I reach the end of the hall with a door in front of me. The Winx catch up to me.

I had regained parts of my magic and energy. Bloom said "Don't go in there alone. We are coming with you." I replied "Okay." I opened the door and walked in with the Winx. The ultimate X monster was sitting on a throne in the middle of the room. It stands up and walks over to me while saying "You don't have to be with these humans. You can be one of us. You can be powerful. You can have anything you want. Join us."

I say nothing and push it down to the ground. I say "I'm not going to join you because I already have everything I need. They are called friends." Bloom stands over the monster while saying "We are never going to abandon her. Count on it." The ultimate X monster smirks and raised his hand. A light glowed from it. This made Bloom confused to why he was doing this. Then my eyes glowed light blue while walking up to Bloom.

I pushed Bloom to the Winx's feet and said "Kill Winx Club." Flora helped Bloom up while saying "Come on Naomi, snap out of it!" Tecna says "The monster is controlling her. We have to help her." Stella asked "But how do we help her without hurting her?" Bloom said "I have an idea." The Winx quickly regrouped and I walked over to them.

The Winx spread out. I was focused on getting Bloom. I cornered Bloom and started to bring my hand up. But then the Winx come up behind me and tightly hold my arms behind my back so that I don't move. Bloom said "Naomi, we know you are in there. Now please come out. It is making us upset." I started to regain control of my body. But it didn't work.

Flora said "Naomi, you are stronger than this spell. Regain control of your body. I know you can do it." Then I escape their grasp and say "Hey X monster! It looks like your spell isn't strong enough." The ultimate X monster said "You pesky little girls think you can stop me? I will destroy you all!" The ultimate X monster pulls out a sword while sprinting at me. I dodge and say "Hermes's speed." I get faster and run behind UXM while saying "Lightning rod."

A staff appears in my hand while UXM turns around. I shove the staff in UXM's mouth and raise my hand. Lightning hit the staff which electrocuted UXM. UXM somehow manages to escape from the electrocution and goes after the Winx. Before UXM attacks, I get in front of him and make a barrier. I say "You will not hurt my friends. My life comes before their lives." UXM attacks the barrier over and over.

I try to keep the barrier up as long as I can, but the Winx can tell that my powers are weakening when I fall to one knee. I leave the barrier while it is still up and yell "Ionic drain!" UXM says "This is impossible! You can't defeat me, I am unbeatable!" I say "Well guess what? You just got beat." I do not absorb his energy because I know it might corrupt me again. The barrier comes down and the Winx rush over to me as I collapse.

Flora looks at me while saying "Naomi?" I open my eyes and say "I'm fine. Let's get back to Gardenia." Flora helps me up while saying "When you collapsed, a portal opened that led to Gardenia." I looked at the portal and walk toward it. The Winx follow and we step through the portal.


	6. Join Winx Club

As we land in Gardenia, I don't have the energy to get up. Flora asks "What's wrong? Why can you not get up?" I responded "I don't have...the energy...to move." Flora says "Bloom, help me walk her home." while putting my left arm over her shoulder. Bloom comes over to us and puts my right arm over her shoulder. I say "Thanks guys." The Winx walk me home. When we get to my house and open the door, my dad asks "What happened?"

Flora answered "She is really tired." My dad stepped aside and said "Take her to her room." The Winx walk in and go to my room. Bloom and Flora lay me in my bed. I said "Thanks for taking me home." The Winx said "You're welcome." Bloom asked "Can you guys leave for a second? I need to talk to Naomi." Stella said "Sure." and left the room with the Winx following.

Once they left and the door closed, Bloom said "You were very brave today Naomi. You risked your life to save ours. I think you would be a great Winx Club member." I smiled and said "Thanks. Also, sorry about everything that happened between me and you in Universe X." Bloom says "It's okay. I forgive you." Bloom hugged me. I asked "Wait, how would I become a Winx Club member? I'm not a fairy." Bloom responded "You don't have to be a fairy. You just have to show that you are brave, kind, and will use your powers for good uses." I ask "So am I a Winx Club member?"

Bloom replied "Yes you are. Come to the Love and Pet shop tomorrow. I have an announcement to make and I don't want you to miss it." I said "Okay." Bloom opened the door and told the girls that they could come back into the room. We talk for about 10 minutes before Bloom says "We have to go. Bye Naomi." I say "Bye." as all of them come over to hug me. Then they leave and I fall asleep.

The next day, I get up and say "I have to go to the Love and Pet shop." I go downstairs and see a note that reads "Naomi, mine and your mother's schedules changed. We love you and will see you at dinner." I took the note and placed it on the counter. I ate breakfast and left to go to the Love and Pet shop.

I saw that there was a line and that the store was open. I asked myself "Should I have came by later?" I walk toward the doors when a girl says "Hey, get to the back of the line loser." One of the girl's friends said "Good one Mitzi." I said "Bloom wanted to talk to me about something. So if you excuse me, I will be going inside." I walk inside and look around for Bloom until she says "Naomi. Over here."

Bloom walks over to me and says "Great you're here. I need you to help around the shop. The quicker we get this done, the quicker that I can say the announcement." I say "Okay." Bloom says "Go help anyone if they need it." Bloom went back to her customers and I looked around for someone to help until I heard "Come here Naomi." I turn around and see Stella and walk over to her.

Stella said "As you can see, there is a line of people waiting for their pets to be washed and groomed. I need you to help me until the line is at least halfway gone." I say "Okay. So I just wash and groom them?" Stella responded "Yes, but do it nicely." Stella took a customer's pet and I took a customer's pet. The pet clearly needed to be washed as it was covered in dirt. The pet Stella had also needed to be washed.

Stella came over to the bath and told me "When you clean them, do it gently. Do not clean them roughly." Stella grabbed some sort of cleaning brush and handed it to me. She grabbed another one and showed me how to do it. When she was done, she looked at me and said "Now you try." I took the brush and started to gently scrub the dirt off the pet. The pet became happy and Stella said "Good. Keep doing that and we can go through the line quicker."

I was done scrubbing the pet and used a blow dryer. The pet's fur became fluffy and I brushed it and combed it. I gave the customer their pet back and they said "Thanks." 10 minutes passed and the line at Stella's station was almost gone and the line outside was gone. I went to Flora's station and she asked "Naomi could you come here?"

I walked over to Flora and she asked "There are a lot of pets coming to my part of the shop. So can you help me with the pets here?" I replied "Sure." Flora said "Okay, it's simple. If a pet is sick, give it this." Flora hands me a bottle with a leaf on it. "If it is hungry, feed it. Got it?" I replied "Got it." Flora had to get something for a customer's pet, so I started helping with the customers.

A customer gives me their pet and I check his temperature. Everything seems normal until his stomach growls. I get pet food and feed it. The pet was happy. The customer left and I went through 6 more customers before Flora came back. Flora said "You're doing a great job." I said "Thanks." Flora and I helped all the customers in her part of the shop in the span of 13 minutes. There was 1 customer left. That customer was Mitzi.

Mitzi saw me and said "Oh, it's you again." I gave Mitzi and angry look and Bloom saw. Bloom said "What do you want Mitzi?" Mitzi said "I want a pet. Give me one." Bloom said "Do you have an idea of what kind of pet you would like?" Mitzi responded "Just give me a pet. Now." Bloom says with a sigh "Okay, wait here Mitzi." I mutter "Mitzi needs to calm down." Mitzi looks at me and asked "What did you say about me?"

I don't say anything and Mitzi says "I will ask again. What did you say about me?" Stella walks over and says "Leave her alone Mitzi." Mitzi replied "Not until she tells me what she said. So are you going to answer me?" I tell her "No." Mitzi says "You better tell me." I tell her "No." Mitzi walked up to me and said "Tell me now." Flora said "Leave her alone." Bloom walks in with Mitzi's pet and says "Here is your pet Mitzi. If anything is wrong with it you come to us."

Mitzi said "I will not need to come to you because nothing will happen to my pet." Mitzi left and all of us went upstairs and sat down. Kiko came up to me and jumped in my hands. I ask "Huh?" Bloom says "This is Kiko. I guess he likes you." All of us laughed. I say "Hi Kiko, I'm Naomi nice to meet you." Instead of shaking somebody's hand like normal, I hand Kiko a carrot and he smiles. Kiko eats the carrot in my hands while Bloom says "I have an announcement to make."

Bloom had everybody's attention. Bloom says "Naomi is now an official Winx Club member!" The Winx started cheering and everyone gave me a high five or a hug. I talked with the Winx for a while until I said "Bye guys. I have to go home." Everybody said "Bye." and also gave me a hug. I left and started to head home.


	7. Possessed

I walked into my house and my mom said "Hi sweetie. You are just in time for dinner." She gives me a hug and I sit down. She brings me my dinner and I start eating. My dad asks "What did you do today Naomi?" I responded "I went to see some friends. That's all." My dad said "If you say so." and continued eating. When we were done eating, my dad said "Naomi, stay here for a minute. Your mother and I want to talk to you about something."

I thought I was going to get in trouble. Then my dad said "Naomi, your mother and I are going to be gone for a while." I asked "Why?" He responded "As part of our job, we have to talk to other companies to buy our products. A company in Beijing has shown interest in our products." My mom added "So we, along with other company staff will be flying to Beijing."

I was completely fine with it. I asked "How long will you be gone?" My dad answered "At least 2 weeks." I asked "When are you leaving?" My mom answered "Our flight leaves in an hour. We should leave." My parents hugged me before leaving while saying "We will miss you." Then they left. Before I went to bed, I was practicing a shapeshifting spell. I turn my hand into a webbed hand. I say "Now I have to try to turn the rest of my body into a swamp monster."

I concentrate hard on my body and turn myself into a swamp monster. I decide to add gills and it worked. I say "Now I have to turn back." I start with my head, then finish with my toes. I lay in my bed and fall asleep.

But then something wakes me up. I hear a noise coming from the living room. I open my door and quietly walk to the living room. I see a creature that is completely black with red eyes. It looks at me and I say "I don't want anymore dark encounters. Leave me alone." The creature started to slowly come toward me. I ran to my room and tried to find my phone. I found it and called Flora.

Flora answered and asked "You know that it is the middle of the night right?" I replied "Yeah. But I started hearing noises and now this creature is chasing me in my house." Flora said "I'll be there soon. I will try to wake the girls. Try to hold out until I get there." The call ended. I go back into the living room and the creature is starting to move faster. I start backing up. I stop when I have reached the wall. The monster immediately dashed towards me and engulfed me in darkness.

I wake up and see that I am in the living room. I say out loud "What am I doing here? I should be in my bed." I stand up and Flora walks in asking "Where is the creature Naomi?" I suddenly feel like something takes me over while it says "The creature is gone. I took care of it. You can go back to sleep now." Flora could tell by the tone of my voice that something was off about me. Flora thinks before saying "Okay...bye."

I say "Bye." As soon as the door closes, I regain control of my body. I say "I probably just need sleep." I went into my room and fell asleep. The next day, I am in the bathroom. I feel like something is wrong. I look in the mirror and see that my reflection looks demonic. I raise my hand to see if my reflection does the same, but it doesn't. I say "I'm possessed. I have to tell Flora." I turn around to leave, but then I hear "Do not tell anybody."

I turn back around and ask my reflection "Why not?" It says "Just don't do it. I have a mission to do and telling people that you are possessed will get in my way." I was about to respond until I hear knocking at the front door. My reflection vanishes while saying "Don't do it." I answer the door and the Winx come in. I ask "What are you guys doing here?" Bloom respond "We needed a day off." I hear a voice in my head saying "Go to the bathroom." I tell the Winx "You guys sit down and relax while I go do something real quick." The Winx sit down and I go to the bathroom and look in the mirror.

The reflection asks "Are you thinking about telling them?" I respond "Yes. It is the only thing on my mind." It says "Then I need to have a talk with you." The Winx are in my living room sitting quietly until Stella said "She has been gone for a long time." Flora says "I will go check on her." Flora gets up and walks into the hallway.

Flora stops when she hears me talking. As she gets closer, she can tell I am talking to someone. Flora pokes her head in, but I didn't notice. I have my head down while my reflection has its head up. It says to me "Don't tell those fairies that you are possessed. It would delay my mission." I look up and say "I want to tell the Winx that I am possessed, but I don't want to lose them." My reflection's eyes widened and said "Rejection eh? In that case, go ahead and tell them. If you have no friends, my mission will be over quicker."

Flora started to back away from the door and walked back to the Winx. Musa asked "Is there anything wrong with her?" Flora said to everybody "Naomi is possessed." Everybody's eyes widened at hearing that and Bloom asked "Flora are you sure?"

Flora responded "Yes I am sure." Flora sat down and continued "Naomi was having a conversation with her reflection and both of them talked about how she was possessed. Her reflection was not doing the same thing she was doing. Naomi said that she wants to tell us, but does not want to lose us as friends. Her reflection also said something about a mission." Aisha asked "Can the creature control her actions?"

Flora answered "Yes. But it can also switch back to Naomi controlling herself." Stella asked "But how will we know if we are talking to her or the creature?" Tecna answered "Look for signs or actions that she would not normally do. This includes physical and verbal actions." Bloom said "We all have to agree that we do not talk about this when we are around her unless she is the one who brings up the subject." At different times, everybody said "I agree." Bloom said "Good."

I walk out of the bathroom and ask the Winx "Do you guys want to go to the Frutti Music Bar?" Bloom said "Sure." The Winx got up and we walked to the Frutti Music Bar.


	8. Actions

We arrived at the Frutti Music Bar and sat at a table. A girl looking about 16 with purple hair and blonde streaks in the front came up to us while saying "Hey guys. Who is this?" Bloom responded "Roxy, this is Naomi." Roxy smiled and said "Nice to meet you." I smiled and said "You too." Roxy asked "What can I get you?" Bloom says "The usual." I say "Strawberry banana please." Roxy goes to the counter and reaches behind it to get our smoothies.

She came back and said "Here you go." Bloom said "Thanks." Roxy went back to work and we talked and drank our smoothies. The creature was telling me in my head to find something that can show my reflection. I stand up and Flora asks "Where are you going?" I responded "I have to think about some things." I put money on the table to pay for my smoothie. I walk to the beach next to the Frutti Music Bar and take out my phone.

I look at the reflection and ask "Why did you want to talk to me now?" I look around and see that nobody is on the beach except me. It said "I just wanted to check on you. Even if I possessed you, I can't see what you are doing or hear what you are saying unless I take over or I see something as your reflection." I say "I'm fine." My reflection says "If you say so." and vanishes. I put my phone back in my pocket.

Flora comes up from behind me and puts her hand on my shoulder and it scares me. It was easily noticeable that I got scared. Flora said "I'm sorry I scared you. I came here to tell you that we will be playing a couple songs tonight at the Frutti Music Bar. You can come watch us if you want." I said "Okay." and walked with Flora to the Frutti Music Bar.

As Flora was going on stage with the Winx, the voice in my head said "Take your phone out. I want to see who is playing." I take my phone out and angle it after I look at it so that my reflection could see the Winx. It said "Did you get rejected by them?" I said "No." It said "Then I guess I am going to have to do this myself." I lose control of my body as the Winx start playing.

The creature made my body step to the very back of the audience so that I was not easily seen. It said "This should get rid of them." while forming a fireball in my hand. However, the creature and I didn't know that Roxy was watching me. It threw the fireball at a light hanging above the stage. The light fell and Roxy quickly ran on the stage yelling "Bloom watch out!" Roxy pushed Bloom out of the way before the light hit her.

The audience was confused and started talking to each other, asking questions. The Winx gathered around Bloom and Roxy. Roxy said "Bloom, it was Naomi." Bloom said "I should have known. We have to get that creature out of her." I regain control of my body and look around to find out what was going on. I look at the stage and see that the Winx are gathered around Bloom with a broken light next to them.

I run out of the Frutti Music Bar and the Winx saw me leave. I shapeshift into an eagle and fly to the warehouse by the docks and go inside. I shapeshift back to normal as I sit against a wall. The voice said "You have most likely been rejected and are not friends with the fairies anymore. So don't think about trying to become friends with them again." I groan and put my head down.

Bloom said to the Winx "We have to find Naomi. That creature is probably telling her that we don't want to be her friends anymore. Well that is not true. We will always be friends with her and stand by her side." Flora says "I know where we could find her." Musa asks "Where?" Flora said "In the warehouse by the docks." Bloom said "Good. We have a place to look for her. Let's go." Roxy said "I want to come too." Bloom responded "You can. Now let's go."

I am still sitting against the wall until I hear footsteps and voices from outside the warehouse. I shapeshift into a sparrow and fly to a beam that is about 2 feet below the ceiling. The Winx walk in and start asking "Naomi are you in here?" I watch quietly as they try to find me. Bloom said "Well it looks like we can't find her. We should try her house." The Winx were about to leave until Roxy said "Wait, I sense something."

Bloom asked "What do you sense Roxy?" Roxy replied "I sense...a bird. But this bird is magical and is watching us right now. It wants to be hidden." Bloom asked "Can you point out where the bird is?" Roxy focused and pointed to me while saying "Over there." The ceiling was dark so you could barely see me. I shapeshift into a reptilian like creature that can crawl or move on any surface and crawl on the ceiling so that I am right above the Winx.

Bloom said "Stella try to light up that spot." Stella said "It is going to need sunglasses because this is going to get a little bright." while controlling an orb of light and moved it to where I was a minute ago. Flora asked "Wait, where is it?" I lose control of my body again while quietly saying "No, not now." Roxy answered "I don't know. It was right here a minute ago. Wait, it is right above us." All of them looked up and Stella moved the orb right next to me and they gasped as the orb went out.

I come off the ceiling and almost bite Tecna. The Winx regroup and say "Magic winx sirenix." The Winx surround me after they transform. However, I was very fast. I ran behind Aisha, grabbed her, and threw her at Bloom. I suddenly get lifted in the air by vines. The Winx are about to attack until Roxy said "Don't attack. It's Naomi." The creature inside me says "Just give up little fairies. You are getting in the way of my plans."

Musa said "I thought you had a mission." It responds "I did until I found out I was the last of my kind. I refer to it as a mission because I am used to it. Anyway..." I break free from the vines and started to charge my powers. Bloom said "All together Winx!" Everybody said "Sirenix convergence!" I was flying backwards and saw myself shapeshift back to my normal form before passing out.

I wake up in my bed with the Winx surrounding me. The first thing I say is "Is it gone?" Tecna responded "It should be gone. The sirenix convergence should have been enough power to get it out of you." I say "I feel a little weak." Bloom said "The convergence drained some of your power." It was late and Flora said "I think we should leave. But I have to tell Naomi something first." The Winx leave and close the door to wait for Flora.

Flora said in a seductive tone "Here is something to help you get some of your power back." Flora then leaned forward and kissed me passionately. A few seconds later, she broke the kiss and said "Bye." while she left. I quickly fell asleep.

But I woke up in the middle of the night again. This time I was hearing a voice telling me to do something. That voice was coming from my head.


	9. Finally Gone

As I was hearing the voices in my head, I feel like I have to do what the voices say. But then I hear sounds in the living room again. I say "Not again." I hear footsteps approach my door and it opens. It was Flora. Flora said "Hi Naomi. I talked with the Winx and we decided that I will be watching you as you recover. So I have to be in your house. Sorry if I disturbed you." I respond "It's fine. I honestly thought you were another creature."

Flora said "If you need anything, I will be in the living room." Flora closes the door and I hear the footsteps fade away. I hold my head as the voices talk louder. A few minutes later, the voices suddenly stop. A voice in my head says "Do as I say, and you will be protected from darkness forever." I have a feeling that I have heard this voice in my head before. But I just ignore it. I do what the voice says and leave my room.

I see Flora sleeping on the couch. I continue walking until I get to the front door. I didn't notice, but Flora woke up from me walking around. I also didn't notice her watching me. I open the front door and Flora asks "What are you doing Naomi?" I wait a few seconds. Then respond "Doing what the voices are telling me to do." I walk out and close the door. Flora quickly gets up and came outside.

Flora asks "What do you mean 'Doing what the voices are telling me to do?'" I respond "They said if I do as they say, I will be protected from darkness forever." Flora immediately replied "Naomi they were lying to you. They want you to do what they want. They will not protect you from darkness." I said "They told me not to trust you or the Winx." I walk away from Flora and shapeshift wings on my back. I jump and start flying to Gardenia Park.

Flora called Bloom. Bloom picked up and said "Hello?" in a tired tone. Flora said "Bloom wake up the others. I will meet you outside the Love and Pet shop." Bloom asked "Why?" Flora replied "It's Naomi. I will explain at the Love and Pet shop." Bloom got up and said "Bye Flora." and hung up. Bloom went to wake Stella, who complained that she needed her beauty sleep. But she got up.

Bloom and Stella woke up the rest of the girls. Bloom said "Flora is going to meet us outside. Let's go." They went outside and Flora was waiting for them. Bloom asked "What's wrong with Naomi?" Flora responded "I don't know. She said that she was doing what the voices are telling her to do. She said that doing this will protect her from darkness forever. She also said that the voices told her that she can't trust us." Bloom said "Winx transform." Everybody said "Magic winx sirenix."

I was getting a weird feeling in my body. Then half of my body started changing. The left side of my body was changing. The left side of my head had horns. The left side of my face had a glowing red eye and sharp teeth. I got spikes on my left shoulder and my left hand turned into a webbed hand with claws. Nothing else changes but I do feel a somewhat uncomfortable feeling in my left shoe. Fire emerges from my hand as I am about to burn the trees until Bloom yells "Stop Naomi!"

I stop and look at them. They get ready to attack until I emit a high pitched screeching sound. The Winx cover their ears and fall to the ground. They get up and Stella asks "Woah...what happened to Naomi?" Tecna looked at me and said "Naomi looks about half and half. The voice could be doing this." Bloom says "Listen up monster. We want you out of her now. We will do whatever it takes to get you out." I do nothing but screech again.

But as the Winx covered their ears again, I started feeling sympathy and got a sad look on my face. Flora saw this and said "Remember guys, this is still Naomi. Her feelings and personality are still the same." I threw a ball of darkness at Stella. Stella dodged and said "Sun beam." while having a beam of light hit me. I got knocked down and Flora said "Don't hurt her." while coming over to me. Stella said "Sorry."

Flora asked "Are you okay Naomi?" I take some time to respond, but still say "Yeah. I think..." I grabbed my head and said "Stop it! Leave me alone!" The Winx could tell that I was mentally fighting the voice. Flora asked "Naomi you can fight this. What are you trying to say?" I said "I think that...the voice's weakness is light. Stella needs to attack me." Stella says "I don't want to attack you, but if it will save you, then I will."

Flora moved out of the way. Bloom said "If Naomi tries to attack us, don't attack her. Try to keep her still or moving as little as possible for Stella to attack." The Winx nodded and Stella threw a ball of light at me. I got hit and attacked with a beam of darkness. Stella dodged and the beam hit Flora. I yell "Flora!" and she started falling. I fly to her and catch her saying "I'm sorry Flora." I put Flora down and she gets up saying "I forgive you."

The voice was almost gone, but it still had control over me. I turn back to Stella and dash toward her. Stella puts a barrier up and I attack it over and over. When I stop to catch my breath, Stella brings down the barrier and yells "Sunlight!" Bright lights emit from Stella and the Winx could clearly see black smoke coming from my body. Bloom said "Keep going Stella. You can do this." Stella kept going until all of the darkness was gone. When she stopped, I started falling.

The Winx shout "Naomi!" and Tecna tries to catch me. Tecna caught me and I opened my eyes saying "Thanks Tecna." Tecna said "You're welcome." and let me walk to the Winx. Stella asked "Did I hurt you?" I respond "A little bit, but we all know that it was necessary." My body turned back to normal. Bloom said "We should get you home and all of us should get back to sleep." Stella said "I agree." and everyone laughed.

We were at my house and Bloom said "Flora will be taking care of you again. We need to get some sleep." Musa asked "What about the customers? We will be sleeping when the shop opens." Bloom said "We will make clones of ourselves until we wake up." Bloom came over to hug me, and so did the rest of the Winx. I said "Bye." All of them except Flora said "Bye." Flora goes to lay on the couch. Then I ask "Do you really want to sleep on the couch?"

Flora replied "I don't have anywhere else to sleep." I say "Then you can sleep in my bed with me." Flora suddenly got happy and said "Okay." We walk to my room and I open the door. I walk in first and Flora closed the door. Flora let me get in the bed first, knowing that I am tired and need to get my energy back. Then Flora got in and we started to cuddle. I was about to fall asleep until I felt a hand rubbing my pants and I moaned.


	10. Day with Flora part 1

Flora continues rubbing and kissed me passionately. I could tell she wanted to have her tongue in my mouth. So I open my mouth a little and she pushes her tongue in and circles it around my tongue, making me moan. The kiss broke because we needed to breathe. Flora rubbed harder, which causes me to get wet and make my legs start to shake. Flora then inserted a finger and moved it.

I was letting out soft pants, whimpers, and moans of Flora's name. Flora asked with a smirk "You want me that bad?" Flora continued to finger me until she hit a certain spot that made me shout. I looked at her and said "Y-You can't hit there!" Flora asked "Why not?" and continued to hit that spot harder. I grab onto Flora and pull myself forward. But doing that gave Flora a better angle at hitting that spot.

Flora hit as hard as she could and I yelled as loud as I could. I clenched onto Flora as I came. Flora took her fingers out when I was starting to loosen my grip. I start to finger her fast while rubbing her clit with my thumb. Flora was moaning very loud and kissed me. I kissed her back. Then I hit a spot that makes her shout. The combination of my thumb rubbing Flora's clit and me fingering Flora while hitting a spot that makes Flora shout gives Flora a higher chance of climaxing.

Flora moaned loud as she came. Flora was breathing heavily while saying "We should go to bed for real now." We fix the covers on the bed and lay down. Both of us said good night to each other before we fell asleep.

The next day, I wake up and see that Flora is not next to me. I get up and go into the hallway. I walk into the living room and look around until I see Flora. She was in the kitchen making breakfast. I walk in saying "Good morning sexy." Flora immediately looks at me and I put my hand over my mouth. Flora takes my hand off my mouth and kisses me. Flora breaks the kiss and says "Good morning to you too sexy."

Flora gets back to making breakfast. I start to walk to the living room, but then Flora lightly hits my ass and I slightly blushed. Flora saw this and almost giggled. I walk into the living room and sit on the couch. Flora brought me breakfast and I see it was pancakes. I say "Thanks." and she sits next to me with her breakfast. We ate our breakfast and Flora took both of our plates to the kitchen. Flora came back and sat next to me.

Flora looked at me and said "You have something on your face." I ask "Where?" Flora responds "I'll get it." and started sucking on my lip, which made me moan. The sucking soon turned into kissing. Flora kissed me hard and forced her tongue in my mouth. Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door and it scared us. I open the door and see a package. I pick up the package and see that it doesn't have a return address.

I say "That's weird, this package does not have a return address." Flora says "Let me see." I walk over to Flora and hand her the package. Flora opened the package and saw that I almost fell to my knees. Flora immediately asked "Naomi what's wrong?" I responded "I don't know. It could be something in the package." Flora slowly opened the package more and had me sit down. Flora takes out what was in the package. Flora asks "Are these pheromones?"

Flora quickly starts to look at the package and can't find a name. Flora says "I can't find the name of who this belongs to." Flora looks at me and notices that I am moaning very quietly. Flora stands up and said "I should get this away from you." As she walks out of the living room, I start to feel better.

What I didn't know was Flora now knows that certain pheromones make me horny or get me attracted to them. Flora went in the bathroom and dabbed some on her neck. Flora then put a magic seal on the bottle so that the pheromones can't affect me unless they are on someone. Flora walks out of the bathroom and sits on the couch. I start to feel very attracted to her. I scoot closer to Flora and she puts her hand on my hand.

My legs start to slightly shake. Flora put her arm around me and I leaned my head on her shoulder. Flora rested her head on mine, which slightly moved her neck closer to me. For some reason, I thought her neck smelled good. My legs start to shake faster. Flora asks "What's wrong?" I say nothing and Flora picks her head up. I turn my head toward her neck and start sucking on certain parts of her neck. Flora smiled and lightly moaned.

Flora realized that I was sucking where she put the pheromones. I didn't know that she put pheromones on her neck, but it smelled good. I didn't notice that Flora put her hand in my pants. She rubbed my clit and I stopped sucking to moan. Flora put in 2 fingers and started to move them. I don't know why, but this feels more intense then last time. Flora hit a spot that made me shout. I lean my head into her shoulder to suppress the moans.

I put my arms around Flora and grasp her tightly. Flora hits that spot as hard as she could until I came. I still felt extremely horny and looked at Flora's body. I pulled her into a kiss and immediately put my hand under her skirt. Flora was somewhat wet, but I can deal with that. I rubbed her clit hard and she moaned loud. I insert 2 fingers and try to find the spot that made her shout last time. I keep searching until Flora moans louder than before and grasped me tightly.

I hit that spot harder and Flora grasps me tighter. Flora grasped me as hard as she could as she came. Flora let go when she was done. I lay on the couch and rest my head on Flora's lap. I end up falling asleep. Flora slowly moved my head off her lap and got up. She went into the bathroom to wash off any remaining pheromones.

Flora came out of the bathroom and slowly put my head on her lap and started stroking my hair.


	11. Day with Flora part 2

In my dream, there is a monster trying to talk to me. But I keep running away. It finally corners me and I cower in fear. However, in the real world, my head was still on Flora's lap. I grab my head and say "I don't want to listen to you! Go away!" I can hear Flora from outside my dream. "It's okay." I look up and ask "Flora? Is that you?" Flora says "Yes. You are having a bad dream. It's okay." In my dream, I stand up and walk toward the monster.

I blast him with a fireball and he disappears. I slowly wake up and see Flora looking at me. Flora continues to stroke my hair while asking "What was your dream about?" I tell her "A monster was trying to tell me something. But I kept running away from him. I was afraid." Flora said "Well, the monster is gone now. Nothing to worry about." I sit up and hug her. Flora hugs me back. After the hug was over, I asked "So are we going to stay here all day? Or are we going somewhere?"

Flora responded "We will be staying here. But I can have a few friends come over." I said "Okay." Flora said "Good. I will send them a message." Flora sends a magical message to someone. About 10 seconds later, we see a small portal open. Small people with wings fly out of the portal. Then the portal closes. Flora says "Naomi, these are the pixies." All of them say "Hi." at different times. I ask "Hello. But why are there 7 pixies?" Flora answered "There is one pixie for each Winx member."

I ask "Does Roxy have a pixie?" Flora replied "No. But I think the 7th one is for you." I said "But I thought according to folklore that only little kids can see pixies." Flora says "That is true, but magical creatures can also see pixies." Then the pixies introduce themselves. "I am Lockette, the pixie of portals." "I am Amore, the pixie of love." "I am Chatta, the pixie of gossip." "I am Tune, the pixie of etiquette." "I am Digit, the pixie of nanotechnology." "Buh too ba ba too tah."

I ask "Um...what did she say?" Lockette answered "Piff is a baby pixie. She is the pixie of sweet dreams." Then a pixie with purple hair wearing some kind of glasses or goggles while riding a bee comes up to me. It stands up and proudly says "I am Zing, the pixie of insects." Zing falls off of the bee and I catch her. Zing says "Nice catch. Also, I am your bonded pixie." I was about to say something until Zing asks "What's wrong? I can tell that something is bothering you."

I don't answer and look at the front door. There was a knock at the door. I slowly walk backwards until I reach the couch and fall on the couch. Flora says "There has to be something bad at the door to make Naomi act like this." Flora opens the door and we see another package. Flora asks "Another one?" This time, Flora pokes her head out the door and looks around to see if anybody could have put the package. She comes back in and closes the door.

Flora sits next to me and opens the package. A monster comes out saying nothing and tries to grab me. But I try to stay back as far as I can. Flora says "Sirenix." and transforms. The pixies gather around me to protect me. Flora gets in front of us and summons vines to make a wall, which separates us from him. Flora turns around to ask "What is that thing?" I respond "The monster from my dream." I get up and tell Flora to take down the vines.

Flora does what I said and magically takes down the vines. I open a portal below the monster. As it falls, I say "Have fun in Universe X." I pick up the box and see a note. I take out the note and throw the box in the portal before closing it. Flora returns to her regular appearance. I read the note "Come to the docks alone tonight." Flora says "You are not going alone. We will come with you." I said "But the note said to come alone." Flora responded "We can come but stay hidden." I said "Okay then. As long as you stay hidden."

We go to the docks and Flora and the pixies hide behind some crates. I walk on the dock and reach the edge. I look around to see if anyone else is around. I hear "Oh, so you came." and turn around. I can't make out who it is because of how dark it is, but I can tell that there are 3 females. I ask "Who are you?" The person in front says "We are the Trix, and we have something to tell you." Flora and the pixies stay hidden and keep watching.

The person says "Let us introduce ourselves. I'm Icy." Another person steps forward and says "I'm Darcy." The last person steps forward and says "I'm Stormy." They start walking toward me and I realize I can only take about 5 steps before falling off the edge and into the water. Icy says "You have befriended the wrong people. Those fairies are nothing but trouble. You should join us and help us defeat those fairies."

Darcy says "Think of the power you can have if you join us." Stormy says "You could rule the magic dimension along with us. You will be unstoppable." I was about to say something until Icy said "If you're thinking about not joining us, this will change your mind." Icy steps forward and kisses me. She pushes her tongue in my mouth and I push her off. Flora and the pixies were surprised that Icy did that. Icy asked "So, will you join us?"

I respond "No, I will not join you. You are the people who are nothing but trouble. The Winx are my real friends. I'm already powerful enough. So you can go back to wherever you came from and never come back." Icy got an angry look on her face and froze my wrists to keep them together like handcuffs. Then she pushed me in the water. Flora said "Naomi!" which alerted the Trix. Icy asked "Are you sad that your little friend is drowning?"

Flora said "Sirenix." and transformed. Flora had marine vines grab the Trix and dove into the water. I see Flora swimming to me as I slowly float to the bottom. Flora grabs me and immediately swims to the surface. Flora props me against a crate and I start coughing up water. When I am done coughing, Flora says "Stay here, I will take care of the Trix." Flora flies to the Trix and has the vines throw the Trix far away.

Zing asks "Are you okay Naomi?" I respond "Yeah, I'm alright." Flora comes back to me and says "Come on, let's go home." We walk to my house. When we get home, I go to the bathroom. When the door closes, Flora tells the pixies "Naomi commonly has nightmares. So would it be too much trouble to ask if Piff can sleep with her for a few nights?" Tune replies "Go ahead. If it would help her, then Piff can stay with her when she sleeps."

I walk out of the bathroom and go into my room. Flora walks in with the pixies and says "Naomi, the pixies will be staying with us for a few nights." I say "Okay." and get in my bed. Flora conjures miniature beds for the pixies before getting into my bed and fell asleep.

I was having a nightmare and started turning in my bed while talking in my sleep. Piff woke up and asked "Buh too tah?" and looked at me. Piff said "Too tah." with a sad expression and flew over to me. Piff falls asleep on my head and my nightmare goes away. I sleep peacefully for the rest of the night.

The next day, I wake up and see that Flora is not next to me again. The pixies except Piff are also gone. I get up and place Piff on my bed to put on a coat. Piff wakes up and flies into my hood. Piff then falls asleep again as I leave my room.


	12. Trix

I walk into the living room and see the Winx with the pixies talking. Aisha asks "Naomi do you know where Piff is?" I respond "I think Piff is in my hood." I reach into my hood and take Piff out. I hand Piff over to Aisha. Aisha says "Thanks." while I sit down. Flora asks "Naomi, would you mind going to the Frutti Music Bar later?" I reply "I wouldn't mind at all." Stella says "Great. Now I can go freshen up." and walks into the bathroom.

Stella saw the pheromones and thought it was perfume, as it came in a perfume like bottle. Stella put some pheromones on and walked out of the bathroom. I smelled the pheromones and started panting softly. Stella says "We can go now." as she opens the front door. We leave and start to walk to the Frutti Music Bar. But when we were about halfway there, Flora noticed my panting.

Flora asked me "Are you okay Naomi?" I nodded my head and continued to pant softly. Flora didn't know what was wrong with me until we got to the Frutti Music Bar. As we go to sit at a table, Flora asks Stella "Stella, when you were in the bathroom, did you put on something that looked like it was in a perfume bottle?" Stella answered "Yes why?" Flora said "Stella, those were pheromones. That is why Naomi is acting like this."

Stella said "I'm sorry. I didn't know." Flora said "It's okay. But we need to get the pheromones off you." Stella asks "How do we do that?" Flora responds "We can either wash the pheromones off or wait for them to wear off." Stella says "I want to wash them off." Flora says "Then come with me." Flora and Stella somehow find a bathroom to do something. I didn't know what, but then they came back and sat at the table.

I stopped panting and asked "Are you guys going to be playing?" Bloom said "We were not planning to. But that sounds like a good idea." The other Winx happily agreed with Bloom. But then out of nowhere, lightning strikes the stage and it catches on fire. People run out of the Frutti Music Bar while screaming. The Trix appear and Icy says "Hello fairies." The Winx stand up and say "Magic winx sirenix."

Icy looks at me and says "You! We have a message for you." Icy says "Ice ball." and throws a ball of ice at me. I dodge it and say "Flare gun." while making gun signs with my hands like little kids would do pretending to shoot each other. I shoot fire from my "flare guns" while switching hands each time. Darcy makes clones of herself and surrounds me while the Winx take care of Stormy and Icy.

I say "Proximity wave." and a wave of power goes to a certain range, but it still knocked Darcy to the ground and got rid of her clones. Bloom says "Dragon kick." and kicks Stormy to the ground next to Darcy. Icy says "Icicle barrage." and has icicles fall from above and attack the Winx, who were standing in front of me. They dodge and the icicles hit my feet. Ice started to form on my shoes and slowly worked its way up my body.

I conjure a sabre and try to break the ice. Icy says "Too bad you're stuck. You have to come with us now." At the same time, the Winx say "Not on my watch." and look at each other. They look back at Icy and do a sirenix convergence. Bloom starts with "Fire of Sirenix!" "Flower of Sirenix!" "Voice of Sirenix!" "Light of Sirenix!" "Aura of Sirenix!" "Tide of Sirenix!" The Winx blast the Trix back to the magic dimension.

I finally get free from the ice and walk over to the Winx. Bloom asks "What was that about?" I respond "They most likely attacked because I refused to join them." Bloom said "That means that they will keep attacking until you join them. So all of us will have to stay with you because they could attack at night." I said "Then you will need a place to sleep. My parent's bed can fit 4 of you. My bed can hold 2 people. Then there is the couch. I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

Bloom said "Okay. Let's go back home now." Stella didn't feel like walking so we had to fly home. I shapeshifted wings on my back and flew home with the Winx. Surprisingly, we were at the Frutti Music Bar for a long time. I don't know how many hours. We were going to bed and Bloom and Stella slept in my bed while Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Aisha were sleeping in my parent's bed. I fell asleep on the couch in less than 5 minutes.

In the middle of the night, Stella got up and Bloom asked "Where are you going?" Stella responded "I'm going to check on Naomi." Bloom said nothing and fell back asleep. Stella went into the bathroom and looked for the pheromones. Stella found them and put some on. Stella said "Flora told me the effects that Naomi has with these pheromones. I want to see if what she said is true." Stella walks out of the bathroom and into the living room. I immediately wake up due to the pheromones.

I sit up and look around until I see Stella. I ask "What are you doing?" Stella responds "I came to check on you to make sure you are alright." Stella sits on the couch while I say "I'm fine." I scoot closer to Stella and put my arm around her. I pull her closer to me. I look at her and kiss her passionately. Stella kisses me back. I force my tongue in her mouth, which makes her moan. I insert 2 fingers and try to find Stella's g-spot.

I keep going until she moans hard and loud in my mouth. I hit that spot over and over. Stella inserts 2 fingers and immediately finds my g-spot. We moan in each others mouths and it sends vibrations through our bodies. Stella moved her hand to the speed that my hand was going. I could tell that she wanted us to orgasm at the same time. We move our hands faster until both of us came at the same time.

Stella said "I have to go back to bed now. I will see you tomorrow sweetie." Stella gave me a wink as she walked into the hallway. I lay back down and fall asleep. Stella enters the bathroom and washes the pheromones off. She walks back into my room and lays back down.

Bloom asked "Why did you take so long?" Stella answered "Naomi wanted some water and I had to go to the bathroom." Bloom said "Okay then." and fell asleep. Stella also fell asleep.


	13. Evil feeling

The next day, I wake up, only to find Stella poking me to wake me up while saying "Helloooooo? Are you awake?" I fall off the couch and Stella giggles. Stella helps me up while I ask "Where is everybody?" Stella answers "They went to the Love and Pet shop. Except when we close, there will always be customers, and it makes us exhausted."

I ask "Then why are you not at the shop?" Stella responded "I have to look after you and keep you safe. Even if your powers are completely regenerated, the Trix will still attack." Then the pixies come in the room and fly over to us. I ask "So...would it be safest to stay here?" Stella nodded. A bee came in through the window and Stella freaked out.

Stella was running around yelling "Get that thing away from me! Keep it away from me!" I said "Calm down Stella. It's just a bee." Zing flew toward the bee and asked "What are you trying to say?" The bee continued buzzing and Zing said "He said that the Trix are coming. Thank you bee." The bee left through the window and Stella asked "Is it gone?" I replied "Yes Stella. The bee is gone." Stella walked over to us and got serious this time.

Stella said "The Trix are coming. At least we know that they will be here soon." Suddenly, the door opens and the Trix are standing in the doorway. Stella says "Sirenix." and transforms. I shapeshift my hands into snakes. The snakes wrap around Icy and bite her. I immediately let her go after that and turn my hands back. Stormy and Darcy help Icy up while she says "We will be back." before they leave. The door closes and Stella turns back to normal.

Stella asks "What did you do to Icy?" I respond "I injected venom into her. The venom is not lethal, but it will make her tired for about a week." I sit down and Stella sits next to me. I feel tired for some reason and lay down while putting my head on Stella's lap. I ask "Do you mind if I put my head here for a while?" Stella responds "I don't mind at all." while starting to stroke my hair. I fall asleep, and I'm pretty sure Stella noticed. But she didn't decide to move my head. I guess she liked my head resting on her lap.

Then I am being poked again and think it's Stella. But I slowly open my eyes and see that Bloom is poking me. I fall on the floor again and the Winx laugh. I groan as I hit the floor. Bloom helps me up while saying "We were done for the day, so we came over." Flora asked "What did you guys do when we were working?" Stella said "We were just talking until the Trix showed up. But Naomi defeated them and they left."

The Winx's eyes widened except for Stella's while asking "You did?" at the same time. I said "I did, and they will not be back for at least a week." Bloom slowly asks "Why?" I replied "I turned my hands into snakes and bit Icy, then injected venom into her. But the venom is not lethal. It will make her tired for about a week." Then I got a feeling in my body that was telling me that I like to do bad things and I got a evil look on my face. This time, it was not a voice, it was my brain. So it was my decision to do bad things.

Bloom asks "What is that look for?" I tell her "Nothing. I have to go." while conjuring earphones in my hand with a skateboard. I put the earphones in while Bloom asks "Where are you going?" I select a song and say "I have to do some things." while opening the door. I conjure a helmet on my head before leaving because you know, safety. I leave and close the door behind me. I get on the skateboard and go to the gas station.

Before I enter the gas station, I conjure a duffel bag and leave it outside. I go inside and try to find spraypaint. I find the spraypaint and take about 20 cans. The man at the counter asks "What are you going to use this for?" I say "My school is having a project and I volunteered to paint the wall. I get to skip class after all." Then he says "I've heard of that. I hear that it will take about a month to finish." I said "Yeah. But I will get to skip math for a month."

He laughs and I pay for the spraypaint. I know I could have just conjured spraypaint, but I usually make black spraypaint and can't make other colors. I leave and put the cans in the bag. I hold the bag while getting on my skateboard to go to the Frutti Music Bar. Nobody was playing, which was good. I throw paint bombs and put my hood up and put a mask on. The Winx are looking for me until they hear and see an explosion while hearing people screaming. They rush to the Frutti Music Bar.

Smoke was coming from the paint bombs. I took out a can and spraypainted the entire place, including people. However, I wore gloves to keep my fingerprints from getting on the cans. I used about 11 cans to spraypaint the place. I left before the smoke completely faded away. The Winx got to the Frutti Music bar and saw everything covered in paint. Then they saw a big magic orb covered in paint. The Winx were wondering what was inside.

Then the orb disappeared and Roxy took its place. Bloom asked "Roxy did you see who did this?" Roxy answered "No, I'm sorry. But I know that the person was wearing a mask. It is also most likely covered in paint." Tecna said "Actually, the person may have paint all over." Bloom said "I think we have enough clues to find this person. If you want to come Roxy, you can. Let's go." The Winx leave and I go to the flower shop.

I spraypaint the shop and make pictures of flowers being destroyed. I use the rest of my cans doing this and go back home. I get home and get rid of the mask and skateboard. But I keep the earphones. I use a spell to get the paint off my clothes. To get rid of the paint smell, I use a spell that makes me smell like fruit because fruit always smells good.

The Winx get to the flower shop and Bloom says "Oh no! My mom's store!" They go inside and Bloom walks up to her mom. Her mom asks "What's wrong Bloom?" Bloom has her come outside and see what happened to the store. Her mom has a look of fear and sadness combined. Bloom's mom might start crying and hugged Bloom. Bloom said "Don't worry Mom. We can fix this." A small orb of magic flew from Bloom's finger and passed the graffiti.

The paint disappeared as the orb passed it. Bloom's mom hugged her while saying "Thank you Bloom." The Winx start to head home and I am sitting on the couch. I say out loud "I am so bored. I'm going to go back out." Zing was with the rest of the pixies in my house. I told Zing "If the Winx come back before I get back, tell them I went out again." and left. I find an alley and climb to the roof. I walk on the rooftops on buildings until I find a place that has eating done outside.

The Winx arrive at my house and Zing tells them "Naomi wanted me to let you know that she was going out again." while playing 'Go Fish' with the rest of the pixies. Bloom asked "Did she say where she was going?" Tune answered "No. Go fish." Digit drew a card. Stella said "We should probably wait until Naomi gets home. I'm tired and so are the rest of you." The Winx agreed with Stella and sat down.

I conjure a bottle of vinegar in one hand, and a bottle of hot sauce in the other. I switch between pouring vinegar and hot sauce into people's food and drinks. One woman's reaction was throwing her food in her husband's face because of the hot sauce, and throwing her drink in the waitress's face because of the vinegar. I started to get bored so I moved on to something else. I walked on the roofs until I was above a lady with a dog. The dog looked up and opened its mouth. I poured a mixture of hot sauce and vinegar into the dog's mouth.

The dog started barking loud and bit its owner's leg. The owner yelled in pain as her dog was biting her leg. The dog let go and started to chase and bite other people. I eventually decided that it was time to go home. I jumped off the roof and started to head home.

When no one is looking, I open a portal and drop the vinegar and hot sauce into it. I somehow find a sink and wash my hands to get any vinegar and hot sauce off. Then I continue to walk home.


	14. Nightmare

I get home and open the door. I walk in and close the door. I turn around and see Bloom standing right in front of me. Bloom asks "What were you doing when you were gone?" I say "I was just taking care of some errands." and walk around her. Bloom asks "What kind of errands?" I respond "The usual kind." Bloom asks "Do you know anything about what happened to the front of the flower store?" I ask "No, what happened?"

Tecna answered "Somebody tagged the front of the flower store. We don't know who did it." Flora said "The flowers told me that the person who did it had a mask and was covered in paint." Musa asked "Speaking of paint, what is that on your coat Naomi?" I looked at the coat and saw a small dot of paint on my coat. I respond "It's just paint. I went to the Frutti Music Bar and saw that it was completely covered in paint. Then a person bumped into me and told me he was sorry. Then the paint got there."

Roxy said "But I didn't see you at the Frutti Music Bar. I was serving people, then suddenly, there was an explosion of paint." I say "You probably left before I got there. So that is why you didn't see me." I say after that "I have one more thing to do before staying here for the rest of the day." I walk to the door, but Bloom steps in front of me to prevent me from leaving. I say "What are you doing? Get out of my way."

Bloom said "Tell us where you are going first." The rest of the Winx stood beside Bloom. I asked "Why does that matter?" Stella said "So that we know where you are and if anything bad happens in that area, we will know it is you." I say "Fine. I am going to the docks." The Winx step out of the way after I say that and I leave. I shapeshift wings and fly to the docks. I say "I know that some day, I will have to fight without my powers. So I must start training."

I walk over to a cinder block and punch it. The block breaks into small pieces. I say "Wow, I have a lot of physical strength." I pick up wooden blocks and throw them at a wall. All of them break into little splinters. I run to the wall and punch it. I make a perfect hole in the wall and pull my fist out. I pick up a steel pipe and bend it into a heart. I pretty much do the same thing for 10 more minutes. I say "Workout complete." and shapeshift wings again and fly home.

I get home and retract the wings. But before I go inside, I get a sudden pain in my neck and put my hand where the pain is. I feel a dart and realize that it is a tranquilizer dart. I open the door and walk in. But after I close the door, I start to walk slower because of the chemicals inside the dart. Bloom notices and asks "Oh no! Naomi what's wrong?" Bloom rushes over to me as I fall on one knee. The other Winx also rush over.

Bloom notices my hand is touching something on my neck. Bloom moves my hand and sees the tranquilizer dart as I pass out. Bloom pulls out the dart and says "Tecna, analyze the dart and tell us the results when you are done." while handing the dart to Tecna.

I wake up and see that I am on the couch. I am still kind of dizzy but other than that, I'm fine. I notice that my head is on someone's lap. I sit up and see that my head was on Bloom's lap. Flora comes over to me and says "You need to rest. Lie back down." I rest my head on Bloom's lap again and lie down. Tecna says "I have finished analyzing the dart." Bloom asks "What did you find?" Tecna responded "Other than the dart having the chemical that made Naomi pass out, I also found traces of pheromones."

I start feeling horny and say "I love you." to Bloom and sit up to hug her. However, I did not let go. Bloom said "Okay Naomi you can let go now." I hugged her tighter and said "No, I love you Bloom." Bloom asked "Um...Flora?" Flora knew what Bloom was going to ask and tried to pull me off of her. Flora asked Tecna "People can usually control themselves when they have pheromones affecting them right?"

Tecna replied "Right. But these are a very rare kind of pheromones. Naomi can't control herself because of the pheromones." Bloom asks "Since you are done analyzing the dart, do you think you could help us?" Tecna helps Flora and also tries to pull me off. I let go and Flora and Tecna let go. Then I try to kiss Bloom. But Bloom was pushing me back and Flora and Tecna tried pulling me again. This time, it was easier to get me off because I was not clinging to Bloom the entire time.

The pheromones start to wear off and I ask "What happened?" Everybody hesitated before Bloom said "Well...the dart that hit you had pheromones in it. You sat up and told me you loved me. You hugged me and would not let go. Then we had to try to pull you off of me. You let go and then tried to kiss me. Then this time, we got you off of me." I said "I'm sorry." and hugged Bloom again and let go this time. I ask "Where is Stella, Musa, and Aisha?"

Bloom answered "They went to bed." I ask "Is it already that late?" Flora said "It's only 9:58. It's not that late." Tecna said "We should get to bed." and started walking with Flora into the hallway. I told Bloom "I guess you have to go to bed now." Bloom said "I would, but I'm staying here with you." I asked "Will Stella be worried about you?" Bloom responded "No. I told her that I was staying with you tonight."

I said nothing and rest my head on Bloom's lap again. Just as Flora and Stella did, Bloom started stroking my hair to help me fall asleep. A while after I fell asleep, Bloom also fell asleep.

I see the living room. The Winx are in the living room with me. But then it goes dark. When the lights come back on, Aisha is on the ground with a tranquilizer dart in her neck. Then the room goes dark again. The lights come back on and Musa is on the ground with a dart in her neck.

Then Tecna, Stella and Flora all get darts in their necks. Then it was just me and Bloom. We looked at each other with worried expressions and the lights went out again. The lights come on and Bloom is on the ground. A man in a cloak is wielding a knife and started to walk toward me. I was too terrified to move, as I was in a room with a psychopath and my friends motionless on the ground. He swings at me and I wake up and sit up screaming.

I cover my mouth and see that it is daytime and the Winx are in the living room looking at me. They see that I am about to cry and Flora hugs me. Flora says in a calming voice "It's over now. It was just a nightmare." I hug her tighter and Flora understands. But I know that I shouldn't hug her too tight. I let go and ask "Do you guys want to go somewhere later?" Stella asked "Sure. Where are we going?" I replied "To the warehouse. But the only reason I want to go there is because I have made the coolest games."

Tecna asked "What kind of games?" I responded "You have to come to find out." Stella said "I need to freshen up again. I always do." and walks into the bathroom. The rest of us are ready and waiting for Stella. Stella walks out and says "I'm ready, let's go." We get to the warehouse and Stella asks "Where are the games?" I say "Just watch."

Magic orbs fly out of my hands and 4 big boxes appear out of thin air. They open and 4 big rooms appear on the ground. The boxes disappear and Musa asks "What are the rooms for?" I answered "The rooms are the games. These are simulations. Each room has a control panel and a screen on the outside to control the settings of the game."

Tecna asked "How did you build all of this?" I answered "I got bored one day and started to build the simulations. Also, my mom has a degree in microbiology, is a lab technician, and is great with technology." I asked "Do you want to see what the first game is?" Everybody said "Yes." at the same time. I walked toward the first room and went to the control panel. I said "The first game is a fighting simulator, but without weapons."

I added "You can use magic, but only because you do not have an object such as a staff or wand for the magic to be in." Then I ask "Would anyone like to volunteer?" Tecna immediately says "I will volunteer." I said "Good. Now step into the simulator." Tecna enters the room and closes the door. The Screen is also used as window when the simulator is not being used.

I connect to the intercom and ask "What kind of opponent would you like?" Tecna responds "I would like a psychic opponent." I ask "How high do you want the AI level to be? It can only go up to 12." Tecna says "7." I put the settings in and the simulator activates. I activate the intercom one more time to tell Tecna "You will be fighting in a place called Zenith."

Tecna said "My home world." and asked "Could you change the AI to 12?" I nodded and changed the AI level to 12. Then Tecna's opponent appeared.


	15. Game Time

Tecna's opponent was a male, who was about 6'4". He was blindfolded and was wearing a strait-jacket. He had a third eye on his forehead. Tecna transformed and said "I'm ready." and the fight started. Tecna said "Techno bolt." and energy flew towards the opponent. But he stopped it right before it hit his body and sent it back at Tecna twice as fast. Luckily, Tecna dodged and scanned him for a weakness. Tecna quietly said "His eye." as she was looking at the results.

Even if Tecna's opponent is psychic, he can't read minds, which is a problem for him. But he can do everything else a psychic can. Tecna dashed toward her opponent and he put up a barrier, thinking that she was going to physically attack. When he took the barrier down, Tecna yelled "Aura of Sirenix!" and blasted her opponent's third eye. Her opponent fell to the ground and was stunned. He tried to get up, but couldn't.

The game said that Tecna was declared the winner and she stepped out of the simulator. The Winx gathered around Tecna and hugged her while some of them said "Way to go!" When they were done I said "That was a great match Tecna. You did better than I did." Tecna smiled and hugged me while saying "Thanks." I said "Let's go to the next game." I walked to the next room and everyone followed.

I said "This game is exactly like the last one. But with weapons. If you are against using weapons, you do not have to use weapons. It is just primary use of the game. I will demonstrate this one for you guys. Does anyone want to set up the game this time?" Tecna waited for anybody to say that they would. Nobody said anything and Tecna said "I would." I motion for Tecna to walk over the control panel. Tecna said "I know what to do. I watched you do the settings before the game started."

I said "Good." and stepped into the simulator. Tecna asked on the intercom "What kind of opponent would you like?" I say "An opponent that depends only on physical strength." Tecna put that in and asked "What weapon would you like?" I say "The Scythe of Quakes." Tecna puts that in and a golden scythe with some dragon features appears in my hand. Tecna asks "What would you like the AI level to be?" I respond "12." Tecna also puts that in. She said "Your level will be the Omega Dimension."

I say "I have never been there. But I have heard about it." The game formed the Omega Dimension and my opponent appeared. My opponent was also a male. About 5'10" and he was completely black. I'm not being racist, his skin was the color black. The only thing that was not black was his eyes, they were red. I gave Tecna a thumbs up signaling that I am ready and my opponent immediately dashed toward me.

I dodged and his head hit a wall of ice. He pulled his head out and dashed toward me again. I swing my scythe and he flies backwards and hits the same wall of ice. I walk toward him and swing at him again, but he stops it. He gets a better grip on it and throws me back. There was an ice pole and I grab it with both hands and swing myself around.

I run toward him and punch him in the middle of his chest. He drops the scythe as he goes flying back. All of the Winx literally say "Dang! She is strong!" at the same time. I use a levitation spell to lift him up and move him around. He escapes from the spell and makes clones of himself. I lift the arm that is holding the scythe and yell "Scythe of Quakes!" while slamming it on the ground. The entire Omega Dimension starts shaking and the clones disappear.

My opponent keeps walking backwards until he gets to an edge. If he went any farther, he would have fell off the edge and deeper into the Omega Dimension. When the shaking stops, I am standing right in front of him. I push him with my hand and he falls off the edge. The simulation ends and I step out of the simulator.

The Winx cheered for me and hugged me like they did to Tecna. We went to the third room. I said "This is a game where you have to make the planet green again and bring it back to life. The planet is very desolate and has no life at all. You start with some seeds and water. When the plants grow, they give you more seeds to plant more plants or flowers. Who would like to go first?" Flora said "I would."

Before we start, I say "This game has save files because this is a long game." Flora steps in the simulator and I start the game. A backpack spawned on Flora and it contained a bag of seeds and water. Flora took out the seeds and started digging a hole. She planted the seeds and watered them. Flora goes around and digs more holes and waters each plant. The plants start growing and seeds come from them. Flora picks up the seeds and plants them, then waters them.

I say "Very good Flora. You have completed one fourth of this area. It won't be too long until you get to move on to Asia and Europe." Flora continued planting while Stella asked "What do you mean by areas?" I respond "In this game, there are 3 areas. The Americas, which are North, Central, and South America. Then Europe and Asia, or Eurasia as they called it back then. Lastly, there is Africa and Antarctica, which I do not have a name for."

I look to see how much Flora has planted and she is almost done. I say "Wow Flora. You are almost done bringing life back to the Americas. You are at 96% completed." Flora smiles and covers the last of the bare land with plants. Flora completes the area and I ask her "Do you want to save your game?" Flora nodded and I saved her game. Flora stepped out of the simulator and I was amazed by her progress and how fast she did it.

I say "That was amazing Flora. You accomplished so much in so little time. I'm proud of you." Flora said "Thanks." and hugged me. We walked to the last room and I said "The last game is a game where you are trapped in a tower and must go down 100 floors to escape. But you need to solve a puzzle to open the door. This game uses logic and common sense, so you must think about how to do things if something doesn't look right."

Like the other games, I ask "Would anyone like to volunteer?" Bloom said "I will." Before Bloom entered the simulator, I said "Also, the puzzles get harder as the game progresses." Bloom entered and the game started. Bloom was at the top floor. There was nothing but a door and a button next to it. Bloom pushed the button and the door opens. Bloom descends one floor. Bloom descended about 29 more floors until she stopped.

There was a riddle. The riddle was "What has 10 letters and start with gas?" Bloom thought about it, then said "An automobile." The riddle disappears and the door opens. Bloom descends every floor until she gets to the very last floor. There was another riddle that Bloom was thinking about.

The riddle was "What word has 7 letters, poor people have it, rich people need it. It is more evil than the devil. It is more pure than God." Bloom thought for some time before saying "Nothing." The riddle then said "Correct. Nothing is 7 letters long. Poor people have nothing. Rich people need nothing. Nothing is more evil than the devil. Nothing is more pure than god." The riddle disappears and the door opens.

Bloom steps out of the tower and steps out of the simulator after that. Everybody gathered around Bloom and hugged her and congradulated her for escaping the tower. Everybody let go of her and I said "You are very smart Bloom. You were able to solve all of my riddles and you used logic and common sense to open the doors to escape my tower. Well done." Bloom said "Thanks."

I said "Now that we have the demostrations out of the way, let's play some games." The Winx agreed with me and started to play the games.


	16. Gifts

Flora asks "Naomi can you continue my save file?" I say "Yeah." and walk to the Nature game with Flora and she steps into the simulator. The game activates and I select Flora's save file. Flora spawns in Eurasia and starts planting. I walk to the other games to see how the others are doing. Stella and Aisha were playing the fighting game that doesn't have weapons. They used good strategies to beat their opponents.

Bloom and Roxy were playing the game with weapons. Bloom had a rapier and Roxy had a bow. They also used good strategies. Tecna and Musa were in the tower trying to solve a riddle. The riddle was "A group of 20 people were standing outside the bar. Why were they standing outside?" Tecna answered "The sign said 'You need to be 21 to enter'." The riddle disappeared and the door opened. Both of them descended a floor.

The Winx have already figured out that they can save their games if the game can save, and that they can exit the game without me having to do anything. But they do know that they need someone to start the game. They can't start the game because somebody needs to be in the simulator. I decide to leave for a little while and leave a message for the Winx when they get out of the simulators.

I teleport to some kind of fire dimension and cast a spell that makes me invincible to fire. I look for a fire jewel to get as a gift for Bloom. Fire jewels are very rare in any universe and hold the essence of very powerful fires. So I thought it would be perfect for Bloom. I keep searching until I come across a castle. I enter the castle and see a red light down the hall. I walk into a room at the end of the hall and see a fire jewel.

I was starting to get the jewel until I noticed that it was being guarded by a phoenix. I try to stay as quiet as possible and slowly walk toward the jewel. I grab the jewel and the castle starts shaking. The phoenix notices me and begins to chase me. I say "I guess it's time to go." before teleporting out of the fire dimension. Instead of going back to the warehouse, I teleport to Lynphea and start to look for Flora's gift because I already know what I am getting for Stella.

I enter a forest with poisonous plants and avoid them as best as I can. I go deeper into the forest until I see an ice lotus, a rare plant in the magic dimension. The lotus has an ability to keep it from melting. I walk toward to lotus and see something move on the ground. It was a vine. More vines move and I quickly pick the lotus and try to leave. But a vine grabs my leg and hangs me upside down.

The vine carries me until I am above a large mouth with very sharp teeth. A beam of fire comes out of my finger and damages the vine that is holding me. The vine throws me and I teleport before I hit a tree. I go to Melody to get a certain song for Musa. I find a hidden building that can give you any song in existence and enter. I say "I don't know the name of the song, but I can give some details. It was a song that Musa's mother would sing to her when she was little."

A small, clear box appears with musical notes inside. I leave Melody and go to Zenith. I ask somebody "Is there any place that is like a library?" He points and I say "Thanks." I enter and look around. I go to the computer in the middle of the library and say "Give me the history of all technology. Including Earth technology and the earliest versions of the technology." A flash drive appears and I take it. I know what I am getting for Roxy and Aisha so I go back to the warehouse.

I teleport to the ware house and Bloom asks "Where were you?" I answered "I was getting gifts." Stella curiously asked "Gifts?" I nodded and gave Bloom her gift. Bloom said "A fire jewel? These are very rare. I'm amazed you were able to get this. It's a great gift. Thank you." I said "You're welcome." while giving Stella her gift. "!" Stella almost passed out before she said "Unlimited shopping. For 10 years! Yay! Thank you! Thank you! I love it!"

Stella hugged me tight and almost didn't let me go. I said "You're welcome." I gave Flora her gift. Flora said "Wow, this plant is rare. I have only seen an ice lotus in a book. Thank you." I say "You're welcome." I gave Musa her gift and said "Put headphones on." Headphones appeared in Musa's hands and she put them on. Musa was listening to the song and almost started crying. She said "This is...the song my mother used to sing to me when I was little. Thank you." Musa hugged me. I said "You're welcome." as she let me go.

I gave Tecna her gift. A laptop appeared in Tecna's hands and she plugged in the flash drive. Tecna looked at the files and said "The history of all technology? This is very interesting. Thank you." I said "You're welcome." while a baby dragon walks over to Roxy. The baby dragon was happy when he was around Roxy and she smiled at him. Roxy said "Wow a dragon! That's so cool! Thanks!" I said "You're welcome. You can name it whatever you want."

Roxy said "Your name is Onyx." I told Aisha "Your gift is outside." Aisha walked outside and almost died. Aisha yelled "Nabu!" while running to him. Bloom asked "Did you actually bring Nabu back?" I nodded as Aisha walked in with Nabu. Aisha walked over to me and hugged me while saying "Thank you for bringing him back." I say "You're welcome." Aisha let go of me and walked back over to Nabu.

Aisha said "Nabu, this is Naomi." I said "Hi." Nabu said "Hi. Thank you for bringing me back. I am very happy to be with Aisha again." I say "You're welcome." Aisha said "We should have a party to celebrate Nabu's return." Nabu says "That is a great idea Aisha." Everybody else agreed with Nabu and decided to have a party.

Stella asks "Where will we have the party?" I say "My house." The Winx and Nabu all agreed with this plan and I pack all of the simulators before we go to my house to get ready for the party.


	17. Party Crashers

The Winx and I use our magic to set up decorations for the party. The decorations take about 30 seconds to set up. Then the Winx's boyfriends arrive. The blonde one said "Hey Bloom, we got a message that said you were having a party and...Nabu? What are you doing here? We thought you were gone." Nabu said "I was. Until Naomi brought me back." The brown haired one asked "You brought him back?" I nodded.

He said "Thank you." I said "You're welcome." Bloom said "Naomi these are the specialists." "I'm Sky." "I'm Brandon." "I'm Riven." "I'm Timmy." "I'm Helia." I said "Nice to meet you guys." Sky said "You too." The Winx hugged their boyfriends. Bloom said "Let's get this party started!" Stella said "Wait! We can't party like this." Bloom asked "Why not?" Stella replied "We are not wearing the right clothes."

Magic comes from Stella's hand and circles around the Winx and herself. The magic disappears and the Winx have new outfits. They were saying "Wow, cool. Thanks Stella." Stella turned to me and said "Now for your clothes." Magic circled around me and changed my clothes. The magic disappeared and I had a black, fingerless glove on my right hand, a black jacket with a shirt underneath that said "I love to party", and the rest of my appearance was the same.

I said "Thanks Stella. It's really cool." Stella said "You're welcome." Bloom said "Now let's get this party started!" Musa snapped her fingers and music started playing. Brandon came up to me and asked "So you're Naomi?" I nodded and he said "Nice." He held his fist out and I fist bumped it. Musa asked "Naomi is there a room in the house that we can rock out in?" I said "The basement is the only other room in the house that would fit all of us in one room."

Everybody went downstairs into the basement and the Winx conjure instruments. They walk onto the stage and start playing. About 30 seconds after they start playing, I get a weird feeling in my head. I groan and hold my head with my hand. Timmy asks "What's wrong?" I respond "I feel a negative energy upstairs. It feels very strong. I'm going to see what it is." Timmy said "I'm coming with you." We go upstairs and see the Trix.

They see us and Icy says "You! We will destroy you this time. We have increased our strength and got stronger." Icy blasts me with a spell and I fall to the ground. Timmy asks "Are you okay?" while helping me up. I respond "Yeah, I'm fine." before he says "I'm going to get the Winx and specialists." and goes downstairs. I cast a spell that puts every nonliving object in the room into cyberspace to give us more space to fight.

Darcy said "Don't even try to fight us. We have your friend tied up." She summons my friend and she is sitting in the middle of the room, tied up. Darcy throws a dark sphere at my friend and she collapsed onto the floor. Darcy said "You're lucky that the sphere wasn't powerful enough to kill her. It knocked her out." I immediately feel rage and nothing but rage. I transform into my angry form.

My right eye becomes a bionic eye. My teeth sharpen and fangs form. I get claws and they sharpen. Bat wings form on my back. Horns form on my head. A whip like tail with an arrow on the end forms. My strength is 10 times more powerful than it usually is. The negative energy I have increased a lot. It increased so much that you can literally see it around me. Also, for some reason, when I am in this form, I can only speak Italian.

The Winx come upstairs and the first thing they notice is me. Icy says "Winx, you are just in time to see your friend get destroyed." I throw a fireball at Icy and she gets hit. She falls to the ground and can't get up. I say "Questo è stato il tuo errore a pasticciare con me. Morirai (This was your mistake to mess with me. You will die)." Stormy says "You will pay for that." while trying to hit me with lightning. The Winx say "Magic winx sirenix." The specialists join me.

I say "Beh vuoi guardare questo. Sembra che ci accingiamo a distruggerti (Well would you look at that. It looks like we are going to destroy you)." I quickly fly to Darcy and try to scratch her. I scratch her arm and she covers the wound with her hand. Icy finally gets up and I fly behind her. I bite her neck and start draining her energy while the Winx and specialists fight Stormy and Darcy. Stormy looks at us and says "Get off of her." while firing lightning at me.

I stop biting Icy and leave her laying on the floor. Darcy moves her hand off of her wound and it is somewhat covered in blood. Darcy flies over to Icy and thinks she is dead. Darcy notices that Icy was breathing. Stormy fires a powerful lightning bolt at me. I catch it and throw it at her. It hits her and she falls down. I say "Pensavo avessi detto che hai più forte. Questo non era nemmeno una sfida per me (I thought you said you got stronger. This was not even a challenge for me)."

Stormy gets up and walks over to Darcy while I walk over to my friend. I untie her and safely teleport her inside her house. I don't feel angry anymore and return to my normal appearance. Darcy says "We have to go. We are going to get killed." Before the Trix teleport out of my house, Darcy says "Permanent form." before blasting me with dark magic. The magic disappears and I look like my angry form without the bionic eye, claws, and horns.

I have the option to grow my fangs whenever I want. I don't have sharp teeth anymore except for my fangs. I can speak English this time. The Winx and specialists look at me and I quietly say "I can't look like this." I started talking very quietly to myself so that nobody would hear what I was saying. I continue "Not like this. Nobody should look like this forever."

The Winx were back in their regular forms and they looked at each other with sad expressions. Bloom walked up to me and said "Don't worry Naomi. We will find a way to reverse this spell." before hugging me. The rest of the Winx joined in on the hug. We let go and I have a sad expression on my face. Bloom asks "What's wrong?" I put all of the objects back into the room where they were before answering "I'm just worried that-" There was a knock at the door.

I get an annoyed expression before saying "Great timing...as always." in an annoyed voice. Everybody was confused until Riven opened the door.


	18. Having Fun

A boy looking about my age walks in and said "Thanks spiky. Keep the door open." Riven growls at the boy as he walks in. He walks up to me and before he says anything, I say "Get out." He says "Come on Naomi. Are you happy to see an old friend?" I say "We are not and were never friends." Bloom asked "Naomi who is this?"

I answer "His name is Ricky. He always seems to have the perfect timing to show up whenever something bad happens and I am involved." Ricky said "Yep. I came over when I had this feeling that I should come over. But then I walk in and see you looking like that." He almost laughed. I say "I'll have you know a spell did this to me. Now leave, you are starting to annoy me." He said "I'm pretty sure that you normally look like that and a spell didn't do this to you."

I say "Get out." another time. Roxy said to Bloom "This guy is a jerk." Ricky looked at the Winx and was about to complain, until he saw them. He walks up to Stella and said "Hey pretty lady, you're looking good." Brandon walked toward Ricky and asked "What do you think you are doing?" Ricky turned to Brandon and asked "What? Is she your girl?" Brandon said "Yeah, and if you were smart enough to know me, you would step away right now."

Ricky said "Is that so? Well too bad." before shoving Brandon to the ground. I help Brandon up before saying "Ricky, get out now." He asked "What if I don't?" I walk over to him and pick him up. I walk to the front door and throw him out. I say "That's what." while slamming the door.

I turn around and start saying "He always gets on my nerves. Sometimes I get the feeling that I want to kill him. Yeah...kill him." I drift off into my thoughts while thinking about the variety of ways I could kill Ricky. I come back to reality when Bloom starts waving her hand in front of my face while asking "Hello? Hello? Earth to Naomi." I blink a few times before looking at Bloom. She says "All of us know how you feel about wanting to kill someone. But trust me when I say don't kill him."

Sky says "We are going to leave. Bye guys." The Winx say "Bye." and I sit on the couch. The Winx sit on the couch with me while Bloom says "Promise me that you will not kill or try to kill Ricky." I waited a few moments, then said "I promise." It was quiet until I said "I don't know if you guys can help me change back. Darcy did say that it was permanent." My tail curls around my leg, caressing it.

The Winx could tell by my body language that I was depressed.

Flora hugs me and says "Don't feel bad Naomi. We will find a way to help you." I hug Flora back and stand up afterwards. I walk to the front door and Bloom asks "What are you doing?" I open the door and answer "I need some time to think." It was 8:00 pm and I leave and close the door. It was somewhat dark, so I fly onto a rooftop.

I say "I need to accept what I am. This spell might never get reversed. So I have to deal with it." I decide to have some fun while in this form. I fly to a window and look inside. There was a little kid sound asleep. I scratch the glass over and over until he wakes up. I stop scratching and hover below the window. The kid walks up to the window and opens it to look around. I immediately fly in front of the kid and say "Boo!" while holding my hands up.

He screams and runs out of his room to get his parents. I close the window and fly away. I do the same thing for 10 minutes. Next, I land in the middle of the road. My eyes glow red every time I look at drivers. I laugh as they almost crash. Then a car avoided hitting me, and crashed into another car. I laughed as I fly up into the air again. It was 9:37 and I decided that it was time to go home. I quickly fly home and open the door.

I close the door as I walk in and the Winx are sitting on the couch watching the news. The couch is positioned to face the TV. So if someone looks at the front door or at the hallway, they have to turn their head and maybe their body. Nobody noticed me yet and I walk to the hallway. Stella turns her head because she heard something and saw me. She said "Naomi come watch this with us." Everybody turned their head toward me, so I walk over to the couch.

The Winx scoot over to make a spot for me. The couch was really big so it could fit all of us. I sit down and watch the news with the Winx. The newsanchor says "The police are receiving complaints about a mysterious creature flying around town. Most people thought is was a hoax until multiple children reported seeing the creature at their windows. Even adults said that the creature was standing in the middle of the road, scaring drivers."

I get a little nervous as he is talking. But only because I am right next to the Winx and they seem very interested in the story. He continues "People say the creature has bat wings, fangs, a tail, and glowing red eyes. If you know the whereabouts of this creature, contact your local police station." Bloom turned off the TV and said "That's strange. The description of the creature is exactly how Naomi looks."

Bloom thinks for a moment, then asks "Naomi, did you scare these people?"

I answer "Yes." while curling my tail around my leg again, caressing it. Bloom said "We will discuss this in the morning. Let's go to bed." The Winx go into the hallway before going to bed. They think I am going to fall asleep. But I can't stop thinking about my form. I was not worried about what was going to happen in the morning.

All the lights were off and everybody was asleep except me. I was sitting up with my eyes open, thinking.


	19. Friends Forever

It was the middle of the night, and Flora walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She turns the light on to see. The light in the kitchen showed some of the living room. Flora saw me when she turned her head. She walks over to the couch and sits down with the glass in her hand. She asks "What's wrong sweetie?" I ask "Isn't it obvious?" Flora thinks for a few seconds, then realized what I was talking about.

Flora said "After Bloom deals with you in the morning, we can try something that Tecna found to get you back to your original form." I smiled and nuzzled my head on Flora before she finished her glass of water and put the cup in the kitchen. Flora turned off the light and said "Good night." before going to bed. I say "Good night."

In the morning, Bloom asked "Naomi can we speak in private?" I nod and follow her into my room. As we left, Stella said "I hope she survives this." Everyone said "Stella." in a somewhat angry tone. Stella said "Sorry." with a nervous giggle. Bloom closes the door and we sit on my bed. Bloom asked "Why did you scare those people?" I answered "I was trying to make myself happy. To get the thought of this form out of my head. I'm sorry."

My tail curled on my lap and I gently rubbed it while averting Bloom's gaze. Bloom noticed this and said "I forgive you. Just don't do it again." I look at Bloom and hug her. We let go of each other and leave my room. Stella asks "So...everything is worked out?" I nod. Tecna said "I have found a way to turn Naomi back to her original form. But there is a problem." Stella asked "What's the problem?"

Tecna said "The only way to turn Naomi back is to either get the person that cast the spell reverse it, or kill the person that cast the spell." A dark smirk grew as I was drifting into my imagination. Flora said "Don't get any ideas of killing Darcy." My smirk faded while Stella asked "How do we get Darcy to turn Naomi back? All of us know she won't."

Bloom said "We have to try. Let's go to Cloudtower." Stella teleported us to Cloudtower. We walked inside and we were immediately greeted by some lady. She asked "Winx, what are you doing here?" Bloom replied "Ms. Griffin, we came here to speak with Darcy about removing this spell." while moving out of the way so Ms. Griffin could see me. She said "Oh my." with a gasp. I was quiet the entire time.

Bloom asked "Is Darcy here?" Ms. Griffin answered "Yes. I usually wouldn't let the Trix in here, but they were critically damaged. Follow me." We follow her into some kind of infirmary. We see the Trix and walk over to them. Darcy looked over and weakly asked "What do you want?" Flora answered "We want you to turn Naomi back." Darcy said "I can't. I'm too weak." Bloom asked "Can you turn her back Ms. Griffin?"

Ms. Griffin answered "I can, but I will need your help." We walk to her office and she has me stand in the middle of the room. Ms. Griffin said "Everybody form a circle around Naomi." The Winx form a circle while Ms. Griffin stated "This spell will reverse her form. But she will pass out and have to fight the form subconsciously." Flora asked "Are you sure you want to do this Naomi?" I replied "I'm sure Flora."

Ms. Griffin said "Winx, hold hands and close your eyes. Chant 'cursus reversus' with me after I start." The Winx close the circle by holding hands and closing their eyes. Ms. Griffin started "Cursus reversus..." The Winx chanted with her "Cursus reversus. Cursus reversus..." over and over. Then the Winx started glowing and magic came out of them, and started going inside me. This occurred for 2 more minutes before I passed out.

Flora opened her eyes and saw that I was about to fall. Flora rushed over and caught me before I hit the ground while asking "Will she be okay?" Ms. Griffin answered "She will be fine. But if she doesn't beat the form subconsciously, she will have this appearance forever." Stella asked "Flora why are you reacting so much?" Flora answered "I care about her...a lot. I don't want her to get hurt." Flora put me down gently while quietly saying "Please win."

In my subconscious, the battle was tough. The form never stops flying. I say "Hail storm." and hail starts falling from the sky. The form says "Your weak spells can't hurt me." before getting hit in the head by a large chunk of hail. It starts falling to the ground. I say "Sword of Ares." while conjuring a sword and sprinting to the form. I swing at the form and slice it in half from the waist up.

Outside my subconscious, Musa said "Woah...look at her body." It was switching between my normal appearance and the spell. Inside my subconscious, the form disintegrated and I left. I slowly woke up and Flora said "She's awake." The Winx surround me while Flora quickly pulls me into a hug. Ms. Griffin says "She will have some effects. But they will only last for 1 minute." Flora asked "What kind of effects?" Ms. Griffin answered "The effects are different depending on the person."

I ask "Cosa sta succedendo?(What's going on?)" Flora was guessing what I asked and answered "You did it. You broke the spell." I ask "Ho fatto?(I did?)" before looking at my body, noticing that I looked normal. I smiled and hugged Flora. I say "Andato per sempre(Gone forever)." Flora stood up and helped me up. I get a sad expression on my face and Bloom noticed. Bloom asked "What's wrong?" I responded "I feel kind of bad."

Stella asked "About what?" I answer "The Trix. Even after what they did to me and my friend, I don't think they deserved what I did." I walk out of the office and into the infirmary. I walk over to the Trix and start to heal them. The Winx walk into the room and walk over to me. I stop after I have healed all of their wounds. I healed them enough for them to be able to walk around, but they will still be sore for a few days.

Bloom put her hand on my shoulder and said "You did the right thing Naomi. You followed your heart and did what you knew you had to do." I said "Thanks Bloom." while hugging her. I said "Let's go home." Before Stella teleported us out of Cloudtower, Icy said "Wait." while getting out of her bed. Icy walked toward me and hugged me. Everybody except the Trix was surprised that Icy did that. Icy said "We're sorry. We will never bother you or your friend again."

Darcy got up saying "We were actually wondering if you would want to start over with us." I thought for a moment, then said "Sure." Icy and Darcy went back to their beds and Stella teleported us out of Cloudtower.

I say "Thank you." Everybody was confused. I continue "Thank you for being there for me when I needed you guys. All of you helped me with this problem and we got rid of the form. I want to thank you for helping me in Universe X and when I was possessed. Thank you."

Everybody smiled and Bloom said "You're welcome. We will always be there for you." Bloom hugged me and the Winx joined in on the hug. I say "Friends forever!"

The Winx repeat "Friends forever!"


End file.
